


Speak Without words

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Mafialeaderluhan, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Lu Han, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Life changes for mute teenager boy Oh Sehun when a mafia leader, Lu Han steps into his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted from aff

Just like every morning, the class was full with noisy. The girls giggled about the latest boy band and they would occasionally squealed when they talk about their bias while the boys were conversed quite loudly with each other, discussing about the latest football games or complaining to each other about their latest girlfriends.

However, there is this one person who didn't fit into this routine.

Wu Sehun sat in his usual seat located at beside the window with a book on his hand as he waited for the teacher to enter the class.

Some students glance at him before they snickered to themselves and turning to their friends to make snide comments, but as usual he was ignored.

Many people would always think that Wu name alone would be enough for him to earn popularity as his family was known as one of the richest family in China. However, no one saw that when they looked at Sehun due to the fact that Sehun was a mute.

It had come as a big shame to his family especially to his father when the doctor announced that he had been born with damaged larynx and the chance for him to speak was equal to zero. His father who always strive for perfection, had decided to distant himself from Sehun and had all stop speaking with him. Now, his father even barely to look at him. After all, Sehun is his only living proof of imperfection.

His mother can be considered more understanding; perhaps because of her mother's instinct. However, over the years, his mother’s treatment toward him had changed. It wasn't like that in the beginning. His mother was very optimistic, she was very sure that Sehun would be able speak someday and she defended him from his father which resulted in lot of fights and put a strain their marriage.

Though, it wasn't as obvious as his father as she still spoke to him, asking him about school or take care of him occasionally when he was sick, her movements were detached. Her words toward him were usually few and forced.

But, to public eyes, they were a perfect parents which sickened Sehun. Yes, he was hurt by their acts, but over the year, he grew accustomed to their treatments toward him. He just can't bring himself to hate his family after all, not because he lover his parents, but it all because of his older brother, Kris.

Kris is six year older than Sehun and he always found time to spend with his precious younger brother and the blonde enjoy his older brother's accompany the most. In other words, he idolize his older brother. Who wouldn’t? Kris was genius, having entered one of prestigious university in Canada and graduated with top honors last year. 

Currently, he is working as the vice president in Wu Corporation along with his father. His brother was everything; smart, talented and has extreme good looking face with tall figure until some people often mistaken him as model. He was their parents’ golden child, their father's pride and his mother’s joy.

Sehun had some degree of envy and resentment toward his older brother, but they were overshadowed by the adoration he held for him. He much more prefer it if people addressed him as 'Kris's younger brother' rather than being called as 'mute boy'

Kris was extremely overprotective, having send some people into the hospital for picking on him. He know that Kris hate their parents much more than him for discarding their younger son and Kris never fail to point this out to their parents.

Looking back now, Sehun found it hard to believe that there was time when he had try to outdo Kris in hopes getting his parents’ acknowledgement. He studied hard almost every night and getting best grades in whole school, yet, his father simply grunted and turned away.  After couple more tries and getting the same reactions, Sehun finally given up, thinking that he just wasting his time to get his parents’ favor. He even doubted that if he ever getting the ability to speak, his parents would treat him differently and even if that happen, he doesn’t care anymore.

Not to say that, Sehun wouldn’t love to get his voice. It was the wish that he’d made during his birthday every year, wishing that he would get his voice. He had gotten used to being mute, but for once, he would like to say words with his mouth instead of using his hands or writing it down as people tend to stare at him a lot.

He hated that the most; the staring, correction, he hated it when people stare at him with pity. That’s what pissed him off. Him being mute wasn’t anyone fault, it had been simply how he born with and Sehun already come to terms with it that it no longer bother him. He simply saw it that it happen in his life was something unaccountable. So what if he unable to make phone calls, there is still text messaging – all thank to now modern technologies – he will not allow his disability to detect him.

The vibration inside his phone making him snapped out from his thought. He grunted as he took out his phone. It was message coming from his best and only friend. He turned to look at his best friend who urge him to read the message. He opened it and scanned thru the message.

**From: Kkamjong**

**I’ve an errand to run after school. Please come with me?**

Sehun looked up and raised a questioning brow to his best friend who look at him with pleading stare. It wasn’t he is going to refuse anyway. His friend hardly asking favour from him and when it did, it was very important. Besides, he is no hurry to go home. His older brother is going work late tonight and he don’t have any desire to be alone with his parents.

Sehun sighed and nodded in response.

Jongin grinned at him before going back to listen his music with his iPod.

Like Sehun, Jongin comes from prestigious family, being a Kim. And also like Sehun, Jongin is somewhat an outcast too.

It was odd because with his dark brown locks, tanned skin and a body that most boy would kill for, Jongin can be considered the most good looking male students in their school. Yet, due to his painfully shyness attitude had put him into same level with Sehun. He would blushed or hide behind Sehun’s back whenever someone tried to have conversation with him. Worst case, he would run and hide himself inside the toilet until Sehun had come to get him.

Sehun still can remember how they met; it had been three years since in that alley. Some group of mean boys thought it would be fun to pick up on ‘The Nerdy Kim’. Sehun didn’t know what had make him to come into his defence as he wasn’t known as people person and often come out as cold and unfriendly person, but the sight of Jongin in tears had angered him and the bullies run home crying afterwards. The next day, a stuttering Jongin had ask him to eat lunch with him and strong bond of friendship had been formed after that.

Sehun still looked upon at the memory with a smile. It had been his greatest decisions as Jongin truly understand him more than anybody. Not only that, they also share the same passion in dancing and they would occasionally stay back after school just to practice.

Sehun had no voice, but his actions spoke loud and clear while Jongin had voice, but he didn’t know how to use it. However, throughout the year, Jongin gradually started to come out from his shell as he often found himself in position to speak  or translate something for Sehun. Jongin forced himself to talk more so he could become voice for both of them and he currently can speak few lines without stuttering, but his self-esteem still need lot of work.

The bell rang the minute the teacher come in, apologizing for being late before asking them to quiet down so she can start the lesson for today.

 

* * *

 

Sehun leaned against the tree while listening to music as he waited for Jongin to come out from his class. The same usual spot where he would wait for Jongin when they didn’t share the class together just like today.

Some girls passing, cast him flirtatious glances, but it didn’t last long when their friends whispered something into their ear, without doubt informing them about his inability. Sehun didn’t care about it since he knew that all they see was his looks.

The first thing that they would notice about him was his soft, pale skin that contrasted beautifully with his blond locks. Sehun stood at an average five foot eleven inches; taller than some students, but still shorter than his older brother, his slim body with some defined muscles. That’s what all people would see before it was being overshadowed by his disability.

Footsteps that approaching him drew his attention to Jongin who was clutching his book into his chest.

“I’m…sorry, Sehunnie…for being late….” Jongin panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Sehun make a dismissive gesture with his hand, staring at his friend with amusement. 

Jongin then smiling at him. Sehun replied it with questioning brow and began to walk out from the school with Jongin close behind.

“Father had gave me a parcel to deliver to my cousin, Suho.” Jongin said as he put his books inside his bag pack. Sehun was able to glimpse a small box that wrapper with brown paper.

He shot Jongin a look.

“Father would it mailed by himself, but he didn’t want this important parcel fall into wrong hand.” Jongin explained.

That was another thing Sehun liked about their friendship. They were so close until they didn’t need words to understand each other.

He couldn’t help from smiling at glow of pride Jongin had after being trusted with something of important after years of falling out with his father.

Jongin then took out a small folded of paper from his pants pocket, “He gave me address where I can find Suho-hyung and since it not far from school, it shouldn’t take long. I actually can go by myself, but…” he trailed off, knowing Sehun will understand what he is trying to convert.

Jongin was extremely shy and Sehun doubt that anything will change that. Jongin was very terrified of going to new place and those place that Jongin hadn’t been before would always him tag along. The blonde was Jongin’s shield, his presence alone was already enough to reassured Jongin.

“Thank you for coming with me, Sehunnie.”

Sehun just give him shrug that had Jongin grinning. Most people would think Sehun as cold person, but Jongin knew better. He was the kindest and caring person that he ever met. 

Since Sehun couldn’t speak while Jongin isn’t much of talker, their walk was a comfortable silent. A quick glance at his watch told Sehun that it was quarter pass five. Sehun wondered why Jongin’s driver couldn’t drive them, then he remembered that Jongin’s father had gone to business trips and he will only come back next week so Jongin is hitching a ride with him.

Sehun noticed that the street got seedier the further they went and he couldn’t help from being curious of what kind of person Jongin’s cousin was.

“We’re here.” Jongin said with a disbelieving look.

Sehun can understand why Jongin had such expression as he looked at the building or should he say club as there is medium sized neon sign at the side that spelled out ‘Exodus’

That, however, wasn’t cause the teens’ shock. No, the reason was because the people that hanging around the club. Though, the club isn’t open yet, but people already start queued up at the front. These people are the type of people that they will avoided at the street.

He subconsciously shifted closer to Jongin when the people turned   to stare at them and Sehun was glad that he had come along. He is scared about Jongin’s well-being for being here alone.

He caught Jongin’s gaze, and give him pointed look.

Jongin quickly took out the paper from his pants pocket. This time he read with hopefulness. Sehun can’t blame him; he was nervous too, but he isn’t showing it since one of them had to be strong which it always been him.

“Yes, this is the correct address.” Jongin replied dejectedly. 

Sehun nodded. With a deep breath, he took Jongin’s hand into his, a gesture to reassure Jongin and also himself and led them to the entrance. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A tall, burly man with muscled arm that cover with tattoos raised an eyebrow when Sehun and Jongin approached him. He raised his arm to stop them from entering. He then studied them from head to toe.

Sehun can understand why since they seems out of place by being here. He and Jongin were wearing their school uniform with its shirt being tuck in and they still haven’t taken off their necktie yet. They looked exactly like that they were, a well-behaved high school students.

“Club doesn’t open for a few hours. If you are interested, come back later.” The burly man said with slightly rude tone in his voice which indicate to them that they aren’t belong here and Sehun agree with it, but….

“We were here….to see Suho. I have something….that I need to pass to him.” Jongin was stuttering with his head bowed, refusing to meet the man’s gaze. If given another situation, Jongin usually would listen to that man’s words and leave, but since he was entrusted with important task by his father and he wouldn’t going to let him down.

“I’m sure whatever you have, he can get it anywhere.” The man replied, this time there is slight irritation evident in his tone.

Sehun glared at that man just as Jongin looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He squeezed his hand gently, not leaving that man’s gaze.

“No…” Jongin said, finally finding his voice again, “Suho-hyung is my cousin and I have important message for him.”

The bounce narrowed his eyes, eyeing them suspiciously, “Just give it to me and I’ll pass it to him.”

Jongin quickly shook his head, “I can’t….do that. It is very personal.”

The bounce’s eyes narrowed further as he study Sehun before going back to Jongin. A small sigh then escaped from his lips.

“Second floor to the right.” He said before he stepped aside to allow them enter the club.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged glance before the blonde leading them in with their hand intertwined together.

Contrary to the outside, the interior was empty and beautifully decorated. Designer leather sofas on each corner, strobe lights overhead, a large polished black square floor that located in the middle of the club which most likely was the dance floor. The colour theme was mostly black, blue and white that blend quite perfectly. At the end corner was where the music systems was being placed at; complete with speakers and DJ’s stand.

An opening that lead to the second floor isn’t far off from them and Sehun went for it with Jongin trailed behind. The stairs led them to a hall with only one door at the right. Sehun and Jongin stopped at the front, glancing at each other.

Jongin’s gaze was full of worry and fear, but there is determination underneath it while Sehun quickly mask his expression and reached for the handle.

However, before he can open the door, the door suddenly swung open by a petite man with a kittenish smile on his lips who was wearing a black tank-top that show his muscled arms and a tight black jeans.

“What taking you so long? We thought that you’re going to stand here forever.” The man said with hand on his hip.

The shocked teens cast him questioning gaze.

“How?” Jongin asked, finally gathered his courage.

“Hm?” The man raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger behind them, “Duh, there is surveillance camera.”

Only then, they realized the small, blinking red light up high on the ceiling. It was so small that even they saw it, they would think it as nothing special.

Sehun instantly feel nervous and worry. What kind of place is this until they need a hidden camera? What was Jongin’s cousin doing in this kind of place? Jongin must be having the same thought since his face had turned a bit pale.

“Well?” The brunette asked, tapping his feet impatiently, “Are you coming in or not? Come on, don’t waste my precious time.”

Sehun tightening his grip as he stepped inside into the room and his eyes suddenly widened in shock and a small blush slowly rose up onto his cheek.

The room, or should he said lounge, was as big as two suite combined. The floor was polished with white marble. Black curtain was drawn over all the windows, the brown leather sofas were scattered around. A twenty inch plasma T.V was built in to the blue painted wall, complete with video game system.

However, these wasn’t the cause of his shock and embarrassment. Sehun come from rich family after all and he already used to this kind of luxury.

The reason why he was stunned, eyes wide and blush on his cheek, clutching the hand of his best friend who also has the similar expression was because the people inside.

A half-naked man was grinding vigorously to his female counterpart, didn’t even bother to stiffen their moans and groans. On one of the brown couches lay a red haired on top of a man, dry humping him! And what is worse, neither of them bother to stop or paid them any attention.

The brunette petite man closed the door behind them before he walked toward another sofa. He then straddled the man who sitting there and he giggled when the man pecked his lips.

The teens shifted awkwardly at the silence. No one seems bother to paid them any attention. Sehun even doubt that the two lovers even realize their presence. They seemed more concern getting each other naked.

“So” The brunette started, turning the face them, “What bring you two schooler here?” He seemed directed the question to Sehun, of course, Jongin answered them. Sehun wondering how old the brunette was, he didn’t looked like he was above twenty.

“We….are supposed to give something to my cousin….Suho.”

The brunette man raised his eyebrow and his partner just nodded as if he understood. However, the red head raised his head up and slid off from his partner who whining in protest, but he just ignore it. He then approached them, his wide eyes narrowed in suspicion glare.

Jongin quickly hid behind Sehun when he met the man’s glaze. There something about this man screamed ‘danger’.

Oh god!  Just what they had gotten themselves into?

The red hair stood in front them, emotionless eyes going from Jongin and to stoic Sehun.

“How did you find this club in the first place?” He asked with a cold tone, making Jongin flinched a bit.

“My father….gave me the address….where I could find Suho.” Once again, Jongin become a stuttering mess. The man then turned to stare at him and study him from head to toe which making him very nervous. However, his face turned into three shades of red when the said man suddenly winked at him!

“D.O., leave them alone! The poor guy looks like he was about to faint!”

The brunette was right, and Sehun instantly worry about his best friend.

“Oh…I don’t mind carry him into my room if that happen.” The man called D.O replied while licking his lips. Sehun glared at D.O upon hearing that. He will punch this man if he dare to touch his best friend.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. He is Suho-Hyung’s cousin after all. Suho-hyung will not appreciate it if you lay your dirty hand on his cousin.”

“Mind your own business, Chen!” D.O yelled back.

Chen huffed, arms crossing over his chest, “Xiumin-Hyung, D.O is bully me again. Are you going to let him get away just like that?”

Xiumin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Chen’s waist, his chin lay on top Chen’s shoulder, “Just ignore him, okay? I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Fine!” Chen replied before he turning back to face the two teens, “If you looking for Suho-hyung, he is in there.” He pointed to the black door, “However, I wouldn’t go in yet if I were you.”

Before Sehun can ask what he meant, the door suddenly barged open and a man suddenly being thrown out from the room. His body then splayed out on the floor.

The only people who jumped and looked dumbfounded were Sehun and Jongin; the others simply looked down unfazed, yet, there is anticipation in their eyes while the embracing lover simply look before went back to stick tongues in each other's throat.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

The roar was followed by several mumbled curses and Sehun’s eyes widened when a feminine man with chestnut hair stepped out from the room.

Sehun just unable to take his eyes off from that man. The man was undeniably beautiful. He didn’t look passed twenty and he even slightly shorter than him, stood around five foot tall. The tightly black jeans hugged his muscled thighs and few button of his dress shirt was undone, showing a bit of his muscled torso. However, it was the power that ooze out from him making him few decade older.

The door behind him was opened wide enough for Sehun to the corner of untidy office, but it was blocked when another petite man with brown short hair come out from the office. He just stood there calmly who seems didn’t bother by the sudden change of event.

Sehun turned his attention as well as other occupants inside the room when the feminine man stomped toward the man and grabbed behind his neck.

He watched in horror and grasp escaping from Jongin’s lips when the feminine man slammed the man’s head to the nearest wall.

“How dare you betray me!?” He snarled inside the man’s ear.

“Please spare me” The man pleaded with blood sliding down onto his chin.

The feminine man’s dark laugh send shiver to everyone inside this room, “Spare you? Why should I?” He abruptly carried the man’s body and throw him across the room, “I never like it when people betraying me! Just this a lesson to all of you if you ever think betraying me!”

Sehun’s eyes bulged at the feminine man’s strength.

He then looked up, finally realizing Sehun and Jongin’s presence who stood pale and mouth agape open.

“Who are these high school kids?” He asked while pointing his finger toward the two teens.

The petite man peeked out from the feminine man’s shoulder and his eyes widened.

“Jongin?”

Jongin raised his head; looking like a deer caught in headlight, “Suho-hyung…”

Suho then come to his side. He looked at his cousin with a small frown.

“What are you doing at here?” He asked while staring at Sehun suspiciously.

Sehun sighed, he was getting tired of all of this.

“Father gave me message….for you….” Jongin reached into his bag and pulled out the parcel before handling to his cousin with shaky hand.

Suho’s eyes softened a little, “Thank you, but uncle shouldn’t ask you to give this to me.”

“Father leave for business trip last night….he said you want it as soon as possible.” Jongin didn’t stuttered that much anymore, maybe due the fact he was talking with his cousin.

“Thank you.” Suho repeated with a smile on his lips. However, it died down and it being replaced with cautious gaze when his eyes saw Sehun and Jongin’s intertwined hand.

“Who is this?” Suho directed the question to Sehun, as usual, Jongin doing the introductions.

“This is…my best friend…”

“I didn’t ask you, Jongin.” Suho cut off Jongin’s words, his gaze never leaving Sehun, “I’m asking him. What is his name?”

Exactly what Sehun could said anyway? He can’t signing since no one is going to understand it beside Jongin and that would make him look like a fool.

Suho scowled when he got no reply from Sehun.

“Well….you see…the thing is….” Jongin trying to explain to his cousin so that there will no misunderstand would occur. However, his explanation being cut off again. This time by the man who finally pulled away from his girlfriend.

“Maybe the pretty boy think he’s too good to talk the like of us.”

“Baekhyun-honey, just stop.” His girlfriend said who seemed like a nice person, but Sehun change his mind when that woman smirked at him, that smirk seem to mock him.

“Or maybe he is still in shock because we had damaging his virgin eyes.” The man called Baekhyun continue his words, didn’t even bother listen to his girlfriend.

The feminine man’s lips twitched as the laughter start booming around the room and Sehun felt his face burned in embarrassment. He quickly bowed his head, so no one see him clenching his fist angrily.

Jongin glance at his best friend worriedly when the hand clutch his hand quite painfully, but Sehun didn’t look up at her.

This is what he hated the most when people laughing at him. It make him feel stupid. Anger began to build in pit of his stomach.

“What is the matter?” Baekhyun mocked, “Cat got your tongue?”

Before everyone knew what is happening, Sehun was in front of Baekhyun at lighting speed, raising his fist and hit Baekhyun’s cheek.

Stunned silence fell over the room, Baekhyun’s girlfriend just sat there with her mouth agape while Baekhyun’s eyes was widening in surprise. He didn’t even realize the dark bruise forming on his cheek.

A chuckle filled the room and all eyes turned to the feminine man who was leaning against the door frame. Doe eyes study Sehun from head to toe.

Smirking, he said, “Interesting kid.”

Sehun had enough. He stomped toward Jongin, grabbed his hand and walk out from the room. A part of him was afraid, hoping that they wouldn’t come to chase him. Even though he had black belt, he didn’t think that he able to take off the feminine man. He just witnessed him throw the man who was twice size of that feminine man across the room just now.

After they had walk few feet away from that building, only then he feel relax. Now, he only had to walk Jongin home before going back to his house and forget that this day had ever happened.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun stood up from the sofa with his face blank as ever while the others just stared at the close door after the two teens had left. His girlfriend tried to touch his bruised cheek, but he quickly push her hand away. His girlfriend huffed angrily before she sit back on the sofa.

“That son of bitch! I’m going to kill him!” Baekhyun said with cold tone and they all know that it wasn’t ordinary threat. Baekhyun may have short figure,but he was a short-tempered man and has a sassy attitude. 

“No, you wouldn’t lay your hand on that kid.” A calm voice said, turned their attention to him.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at his boss’s tone of finality, eyeing him with curiosity and amusement, “What are you up to, Luhan-hyung?”

Luhan shrugged before he slid the window’s curtain. From there, he can see the two teens walking toward the left road and he continue to stare until their figure had disappeared.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth in irritation as he touched his bruised cheek, “That brat punched me.”

“Well,you kinda deserved it for making fun of him.” Chen pointed out.

Baekhyun glared at Chen, but Chen ignore it. 

“I wouldn’t have do that if he just talk.” 

“I don’t think he can.” Xiumin cut in, drawing all the attention to him. 

“From what I picked up through the security camera,” He then gestured to series of small scene hidden at the very back of the room, away from prying eyes. Three screens had view outside the club in different angles; two was at the dance floor and the last one was outside this very room. 

“The tanned skinned boy is the one who been making every conversations ever since they arrive. He also the one who making conversation with our guard although he looked like he was going to pass out.” This sentence earned a glare from Suho that he brushed it off. “Besides, he doesn’t seem stuck up or snobbish when he was here. Cautious, shocked and he even flustered a bit when he saw Luhan.” Once again,laughter filled in the room. and Luhan just rolled his eyes. 

“Well, if that’s true, then you had fucked up, Baekhyun. I think you should seek that boy and apologize.” Luhan said.

Luhan’s tone may even, but Baekhyun can detect the threat underneath the tone that tell him that he should follow what he said. Baekhyun been working for Luhan for almost three years, and he had learned not to argue with Luhan when he was dead serious.

“On lighter note,” Suho decided to cut in after few minutes of tense silence, holding up the parcel, “The new inventory of the warehouse had come in. My uncle believe my lie when I told him it was for our Kim Corporation.”

“Sort it out and get me the finished product.” Luhan waved dismissively. He paused and looked up at Suho thoughtfully, “Suho-ah, which school your cousin go?”

“S.M. High. Why?” Suho’s eyes then narrowed suspiciously, “Don’t tell me you’re planning to see that boy again.”

Luhan’s lips formed into small smirk and Xiumin groaned upon seeing that smirk.

“Han, whatever you plan to do with that boy, just stop it. He is still a minor.”

“Not for long.”

“Han…”

“Just save it, Minnie.”

Xiumin sighed in defeat,knowing how stubborn his best friend is.

“I’m leaving.” Baekhyun suddenly announce making everyone turned their attention toward him. Since he wasn’t allowed to take out his anger to that boy, he want to out to get some fresh air to clear his mind before going back to his apartment.

“I’m coming with you.” his girlfriend said.

“Just stay here, Taeyeon. I want to be alone.”

Baekhyun then stormed out from the room and leave his girlfriend behind. Everyone stared at Taeyeon in sympathy, knowing very well that Baekhyun never love her in the first place and he only using her for sexual release. Somemore, his heart already belong to someone else. However, Taeyeon was very clueless about this and she still continue her role as good girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun headed toward his apartment with his hands inside his jeans pocket. He stopped his steps when he spot a tall, lanky guy stood in front the door beside his. 

“Channie…” he called out softly. 

The tall guy turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw him. Before Baekhyun can opened his mouth, the tall guy quickly opened his door and run inside his apartment. 

Baekhyun clenched his fist before he took out his keys from his pocket and he slammed his door angrily after entering his apartment. What he didn’t know was that tall guy had peek out from his door with worried expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun groaned in annoyance when the doorbell ring for umpteenth time. He still tired from yesterday’s event and all he wanted right now is sleep for the whole day. Annoyed, he throw his blanket to floor and got down from the bed.

“I’m coming!”

He stomped toward the door and flung it open. To his dismay, there was no one stood in front the door. He could feel his anger is rising as he tightened his grip around the door knob. Without a doubt, it must be work bunches of teenager who have nothing to do in their life.

He huffed angrily and he was about to close the door, but he stopped when his eyes caught the thing that lay down in front the door. He bended down and took it. He raised his eyebrows questionably when he saw it is an ointment. His lips slowly curled into smile when he realize who is the person that give this ointment to him. 

_ My Channie still care about me. _ He grinned a bit childishly before he walked back inside his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Sehun closed the car door behind him. He smiled when he saw Jongin waving at him, looking much better than yesterday when he dropping him at his house.

He raised his eyebrows when Jongin suddenly stopped waving and he was staring at something behind him with wide eyes and colors completely drained from his face. He wondered why Jongin making such expression and he got his answer when he heard loud honk coming from behind him.

He looked around but he didn’t see anything. He shrugged and headed toward his best friend. However, he stopped his steps when the loud honk sounded for second time.

He turned around with confusion expression on his face and his eyes almost bulged out from its socket while his face turned pale.

There at the car park was the feminine man from yesterday who was leaning casually against the hood of black BMW. He wore a tight black dress shirt that hugged his muscular body and a black leather that practically had all the girls and some of the boys drooling after they saw him.

The man raised his hand and beckoned him to come closer. Sehun looked around, hoping that he wasn’t the person that man beckoning, but he knew it was useless. What are chances someone inside this school had punched his friend yesterday aside him?

Thus, Sehun did what he usually did when he was faced situations that he didn’t how to handle. He stoned his face and he walked calmly toward the man. 

He could hear people start whispering; wondering what the mute boy was doing, he could feel their curious glances as well as Jongin’s worried gaze. Sehun knew that Jongin wouldn’t hesitate to fight for him although it may put him into dangerous situation and he prayed that it wouldn’t come to that.

The feminine man smirked when Sehun finally stood in front of him, the blond looked around the deserted parking lot and he felt weird when he didn’t saw the group of jocks that usually hung around the parking lot at this time.

He raised his eyebrows questionably when he spotted them hiding at the side of the school building while staring at the feminine man with scared expression on their face.

Sehun couldn’t help from wondering, who was this man actually?

As if he can read his thought, the man quickly introduced himself, “My name is Luhan. What’s yours?”

Sehun was a bit shocked since he was expected that the man would pull out a knife or gun at him or something! He never expected that man simply want to know his name, nothing harmful at that. Unless, he was planning to use that to target him.

The thought make Sehun tensed and he glared at the man. 

Luhan chuckled, “Relax, kid. I’m not going to do anything to you.” Once again, it was like Luhan had been reading his mind, “At least not it the way you thinking.” He smirked and Sehun blushed when he realize what Luhan was implying. 

“You made curious, you know.” Luhan continued, “Not everyone can punch Baekhyun’s face like you did. I’m impressed.”

Sehun only value the opinions from his older brother and Jongin, yet, he felt pride swell inside his chest after he heard Luhan’s compliment.

“So are you going to tell me your name or what?” Luhan repeated his question again and this time, Sehun shifted slightly in discomfort. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jongin watching anxiously at the doorway. It seemed that he couldn’t count at his best friend to introduce him. How was he going to explain to Luhan? He didn’t want to point his finger to his mouth and making him like a fool.

“Minnie was right. You indeed can’t talk.” This statement had lead Sehun to stare at Luhan shockingly. 

Luhan then reached into the compartment of his car and pulled out a small note pad and pen. He then held it out to Sehun.

Sehun took it and write down his name before handing it back.

“Wu Sehun.” Luhan read and handed the pad back to Sehun before meeting his eyes, “Sehun...such a sexy name.” he purred making the said person blushed and avoid his gaze.

Luhan chuckled again, “You’re very cute, Sehun. I like you.”

Sehun furrowed his brows in confusion and he want to ask when the school bell rang. Luhan sighed and he climbed into his car.

Sehun offered back the pad and pen to him, but Luhan shook his head.

“Keep it, I have a feeling that we’re going to communicating a lot.” Luhan flashed a charming smile to Sehun, “See you soon, Sehun.” he then drive off from there.

Sehun stood there as he trying to process what actually had happened.

The late bell rang, snapping him out from his reverie. He mentally cursed as he ran toward his school. He didn’t paused at the entrance, knowing that Jongin would followed him. Soon, he can heard his light footsteps, running with him to their mathematic class. He knew that Jongin has to wait impatiently for the lunch break to ask questions and Sehun was eager to talk with him. Beside, he doubted that he is able to concentrate in his classes today.


	4. Chapter 4

All the staff quickly stand up when their tall, blonde haired superior finally arrived. The staffs would always greet him although he never greet them back. It was quite understandable since their superior is very known for his cold personality and his hot temper. Thus, no one dare to accidentally offended him since all of them still care about their job.

The tall man continued walk toward his office. He stopped when he saw a bouquet of roses on top of his secretary’s table. His secretary quickly stops typing and stand up from the chair when she spot her boss.

“Good morning, Mr. Kris.”

“Good morning, Ms. Ng. Although it isn’t my business, but I’ll very appreciate it if your boyfriend stop sending flowers. This is a workplace after all.”

“These roses isn’t for...me…and....I...still...single…”

Kris raised his eyebrows, “Then, why it is on your table if it wasn’t for you?”

“It was address for you, sir….It was….from the same person….” Ms. Ng bites her lips nervously when she saw her boss’s expression had changed.

Her boss had been receiving gifts from the same person since a year ago and no one knew who this person was since this person write K.J.M as his initials on every card and it made her very curious who is the person have guts to court her boss.

She isn’t going to deny that her boss is very handsome young man until some people keep mistaking him as model. Still, her boss’s cold personality making people think twice if they planning to court him which explained the reason why he didn’t have lovers up until now.

“Throw it away.” Kris’s deep voice breaking her thought.

“Yes...sir…”

“And one more thing, Ms. Ng, if you still cherish your job, you better don’t receive flowers or gifts from this person ever again!”

Ms. Ng gulped, “I understand….sir…”

“Good.”

The sound of the door slamming resonated around the department can be heard after that. All his staff gulped, that is a sign for them that their boss will be in bad mood today and they should stay away from his path if they still want to keep their job.

 

* * *

 

Sehun sits beside Jongin at the school rooftop where they usually have lunch, he feels like his energy been drained and he didn’t think that he able to last until his final class.

The reason is very simple. His classes had been more of hell than usual; it seemed that his conversation with Luhan had spread around the school and he been getting more attention that he ever had in his school career.

Every class he went, all the students wanted to know who is Luhan and what is his relationship with Luhan. Heck, there are few female students who were brave enough to ask him whether Luhan got a girlfriend or can they have his number despite the fact that he can’t answer their question verbally.

A quick glance to Jongin showed that Jongin was equally exhausted as he was. Sehun couldn’t blame him; they had most classes together and it was left to Jongin to answer all the questions which was quite impossible to do because of Jongin’s shy behavior. He was glad that Jongin didn’t pass out or having one of his panic attack again.

Sehun massaged his temple. From the way the whole students was acting, He knows that his school life wouldn’t be as peaceful as before and it all thanks to Luhan.

“So?” Jongin’s questioning voice breaking his thought. Sehun sighed and nodded, knowing what Jongin wanted.

Sehun spoke in the only way he knew how, the sign language.

Jongin watching attentively at the hand gestures. nodding or gasping as Sehun related the whole encounter in detail.

He blushed when Sehun reached the part where Luhan implying that he want to something inappropriate with him. He let out small chuckle when Sehun related Luhan’s statement about liking him, earning a glare from Sehun and he smiles meaningfully at Luhan’s reaction toward Sehun’s impairment.

From that smile, Sehun knew that Luhan had won Jongin’s approval.

He put down his hands when he was done. His fingers aching a bit, having not been so used to it. Sehun only using sign language when he didn’t have another medium to directly communicate with someone; mostly his older brother and Jongin.

He was the one who teaching Jongin the sign language not long after they become friends. He likes using it to communicate with Jongin, it was like their secret code as no one else in the school know it.

He was five when his kindergarten teacher advised his parents to learn it together with him so that it will easier for them to communicate. It was during the time that had set off his father’s hostility toward him because his father view it as act of defeat, to accept the fact he wasn’t able to speak. To extent that his father even refused to learn it along with his mother and his older brother.

“He said he going to see you again, isn’t it?” Jongin asked while staring at sky.

Sehun nodded.

“What do you feel about it?”

Sehun thought for a second; Did he wanted to meet Luhan or not?

He shrugs and sign, **I’m not sure**

Jongin tapped his chin, “But, he seemed interested in you.”

Sehun scowled, **No way. Why would he be interested in me who is mute? I believe that he only want to play with my feeling.**

Jongin quickly shook his head, “Sehun-ah, you should be more confident in yourself. And who know Luhan may different from others? Even he did, you don’t have to worry about it. I would punch his face for breaking my best friend’s heart.”

Sehun scoffed, **I doubt that you are able to do that. You even can’t talk to a regular person without having a panic attack or hiding yourself inside the toilet again.**

Jongin pouted, “You’re a very bad friend. How could you tease me about my weakness?”

Sehun just ignoring his best friend; munching on his sandwich. Jongin let out small huff before he drink his carton of milk.

After they were done, Sehun laid down on the floor, using his arms as his pillow. He loved lunch period, it was his favourite time, where he and Jongin can simply relax on the rooftop, knowing that no one else would come here.

A moment later, Jongin lay next to him in the same position.

He is happy, at least for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Sehun and Jongin were waiting at the entrance after their class had ended when Sehun’s car had arrive.

The black mercedes benz parking in front as the two teens made their way toward it. Jongin’s father will be returning tomorrow, thus, today will be his last day hitching ride with Sehun.

He was opened the backseat door and let Jongin enter first when the sound of horn reached his ear. He turned around and his gaze met with Luhan’s gaze.

“Sehun?” Jongin called.

Sehun did a one hand sign without turning back, He’s here.

“Are you going?”

Jongin gets his answer as Sehun start walking toward where Luhan had parked his car at the same exact spot from this morning. Once again, he can feels students’ gaze on him, only this time it wasn’t gazes of curiosity, but jealous glares. The glares all coming from the female students and few males student.

“Sehunnie.” Luhan purred out making the said person flushed and ducked down his head. Why does Luhan had to said his name like that?

“I miss you.”

Sehun quickly took out the notepad from his backpack. He scribbled few words on it before handed it to Luhan.

‘What it is you want from me?’

“That’s very dangerous question, Sehunnie.” Luhan then handed the pad back to Sehun, “I just want to getting know you, that’s all.”

Sehun’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he wrote down something on the pad.

“Why?”

Luhan shrugged, “I said I liked you, wasn’t it?” He then leaned on his car and titled his head, “Take ride with me today.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in shock as Luhan continued on.

“Don’t be afraid. I promise that I will send you home afterwards.”

‘Why should I when I have my own car?’

Luhan raised his eyebrows amusingly, “Don’t you want to know who am I? Curiousity start to eating you up, isn’t it?”

‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ He wrote dryly and much to his surprise, Luhan laughs.

“You’re very amusing kid. Don’t worry, I’ll guarantee that you’ll live. Besides, you’re no cat,” Luhan paused a bit to give a wink to Sehun, “Although I really don't mind it if you want to show some claw.”

Sehun choke on the air. Is Luhan trying to flirting with him right now or he had misunderstand it?

He then met with Luhan’s gaze. Something told him that Luhan wouldn’t give up until he say yes to his invitation. He only will admit to himself that Luhan was right about him, He was curious!

He took out his phone from his pants pocket, aware of Luhan’s questioning gaze. He then sent a quick text to Jongin. Minute later, he got a reply from Jongin, ‘Be careful. Telling me everything tomorrow’

The next thing, his car was pulling out from the school compound without him.

He looked at Luhan who been watching him and he nodded.

Luhan smirked and he opened the passenger door, “After you.”

Sehun hesitated a bit before he let out a small sigh and then climb into passenger seat. He almost flinched when he heard shocking gasp coming from the female students.  

Luhan got into the driver seat, pretending that he didn’t felt the tense atmosphere in S.M high.

And as they pulled out, the hateful, jealous glares never leave Sehun alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun’s eyes widen as he grips the seat belt tightly while his heart beating like a drum when Luhan casually speed over 120. He bites his lips as his eyes darted side to side, expecting to hear the siren of cops trailing them.

“Relax, babe.” Luhan says before he cut in front of the small truck.

Sehun sending dragger toward Luhan while wondering what had himself gotten into. He almost jumps from his seat when Luhan suddenly take 360 degree turn, the tires making screeching sound before stopping in front of building. 

“Come on, Sehunnie.” Luhan says as he getting out from the car.

Sehun’s hand was shaky as he reaches for the door handle. He almost wobbles out from car. He is practically hyperventilating while Luhan stood beside the car almost as composed as ever.

He places his hand over his rapidly beating heart, fearing that his heart will burst out from his chest. 

This is the most insane car ride that he had been on! For a moment there, he was so scare that he isn’t able to see his brother and Jongin again. And yet...It was strangely very thrilling. 

He then noticed the building that they stopped at is small and a bit shabby diner with a sign read, ‘Lay’s Diner’ which make him raised his eyebrows at that.

Luhan seems notice his expression, says, “This diner provide the best food. I’m starving. How about you?” 

Before Sehun can answer, his stomach let out a grumble sound and Sehun blushed in embarrassment. He then scowled mentally. Luhan had cause him to blush more than he had done in his entire life.

Luhan let out a small laughter, “I guess that answer my question,” He then headed toward the entrance with Sehun trailing behind him.

The smell of food hit Sehun’s nose when they entered made his stomach grumble louder and his mouth water. The diner had homey feel to it. A soft music played from the old looking jukebox and comfy seats.

Sehun decided he like this diner.

Luhan then led Sehun to back of the booth, slightly away from the public eyes. Sehun aware of the eyes watching them like hawk eyes which makes him a bit uncomfortable while Luhan still remains calm.

It was like the movie because the moment they sit down, the conversations carried on like nothing ever happened. The only thing that different was the three waitress that had been previously been attending the customers, instantly scrambled over, practically tripping over themselves to reach their tables. The customers that they neglected seemed didn’t bothered by this and carried on like this happen almost every day.

Sehun would have found this hilarious if his brain didn’t occupied with questions, Who is Luhan? Why everyone seemed to know him?

“Can I get you something, Mr. Lu?” The first waitress to reach asked. There is small blush on her cheek and her fingers are fidgeting.

“No. Mr. Lu, can I get you anything?” that was from a waitress who elbowed the first woman away. This was followed by few more pushing, asking same question while some customers had stop what they doing just to watch the drama. 

“Enough!” A loud booming voice says.

The three waitress freeze in their tracks when a tall, blonde haired man who was wearing a leopard coat and tight leather pants marched toward them. The three waitress quickly straighten up in horizontal line when the blonde haired man stand in front them while glaring at each of them.

“Don’t the three of you have any shame? Fighting in front of the customer because of a man!” The blonde angrily yells with both of his hands on his hip.

“We’re sorry, boss.” 

“Scram now before I fire you all!”

“Yes…”

The three waitress quickly go serve the other tables. The blonde haired man then headed to Luhan and Sehun’s table. He slammed their table making Sehun jumped in shock. 

“Didn’t I asked you to stop coming here? Your presence making my waitresses unable to focus their jobs.” The blonde says. He then turned to glaring the waitress who gulped before she quickly turned her eyes away.

“Oh, come on, Taozi. You know that I can’t survive without your diner’s foods. And you know very well that your husband will worry about me if he didn’t see me once a week.”

The blonde huffs, but say nothing to dispute the claim. His eyes settled on Sehun who was watching the conversation with interests. He raised one of his eyebrows, “Who is this kid?”

Sehun scowls. Why all of them like referring him as kid? For god sake, he is almost eighteen years old!

“Wu Sehun,” Luhan caught the blonde’s questioning look and added, “He’s mute.”

The blonde’s eyebrows raised higher, but he says nothing about it. Sehun releases the breath that himself didn’t realize been holding it.

“So what do you want to eat?”

“I’ll have the usual.” Luhan reply, he then turned to Sehun, “What do you want to eat?”

Sehun pulls out the pad and pen from his pocket, scribbling speedily.

‘You order. I never been here before.’

Luhan nods, “He’ll have the sweet sour pork rice and two coke for us.”

“Sure, I’ll ask one of my employees to serve the foods.”

There are noises coming from behind as the waitress bickering with each others.

The blonde’s eyebrows twitches, irritation clearly evident on his face. 

“Maybe it is about time that I should change my employees since it is very clear that they don’t know how to do their jobs!” The blonde purposely says those words high enough so his employees are able to hear it and they immediately ducked their head in embarrassment.

The blonde sighs, massaging his temple and walked away while muttering that why he had to face this situation almost everyday. 

“That’s Huang Zitao.” Luhan introduces, “He and his husband own this place. His husband, Zhang Yixing is the childhood friend of mine and the three of us had studied in the same high school.”

Well, that explain the air of familiarity the blonde man had with Luhan. Sehun thought

“So are you going to ask or keep quiet?”

Sehun stared at Luhan questioningly and Luhan smirked, “You’re curious, aren’t you? I can tell, you have lot of questions to ask, but you are holding back.”

Sehun bites his lips while contemplating whether he should ask the questions been bothering him.

A finger reach across the table to press against his mouth making Sehun turns stiffed. The finger slowly ran down, extricating the pink lips from their abused teeth before trailing down his chin.

“Don’t do that if you don’t want to get jumped.” Luhan casually says, pulling away.

It took almost three minutes for Sehun to get his breath under control and just when he thought he was calm enough, the door to the kitchen barged open, a waitress walk out from the kitchen, follows by few curses.

“Here is your drink, Mr. Lu.” The waitress placed the glasses on each side, not even bothering glance at Sehun.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Lu?” she batted her lashes suggestively. Never once Luhan looked up at her, his gaze fixed firmly at the teenager sitting in front him.

“No,” came the flat, monotone reply and the woman expression instantly changed into disappointment, “But, Mr. Lu. I can satis…”

“Leave,” Luhan sighs. The woman was close to tears, but turned on her heels and did as she was ordered. Not once during the exchange, Luhan took his eyes off Sehun.

Luhan took a sip from his beverage then leaned on the chair.

Sehun turned his gaze away and reaching for the pad before wrote it,

‘Who are you?’

Luhan raised his eyebrows, “Luhan, we had introduction this morning.”

Sehun shook his head and glared him. He had feeling that this man know fully well what he asking about. He scribbled.

“I mean, why those women act like…”

He completed it by pointing toward the waitress who staring longing at Luhan.

Luhan shrugs, “Who knows? Everyone want to something; whether it is money or sex.”

‘Did you even finish school?’

Luhan laughs and Sehun starts liking the sound of it. 

“I assure you that I had graduated long ago.”

Sehun sipped his drink, ‘You say everyone want something from you. Why is that? What do you do?’

That’s the answer Sehun want to know although a part of him isn’t so sure that he is ready to know.

“If I tell you, I have to kill you.” Luhan says with serious expression on his face and Sehun can feel all the colour drain from his face.

Luhan just stared at him, air going thicker and thicker. Suddenly, Luhan let out a small chuckle.

“Breath, baobei. It is good for you.” Luhan says, “I’m not going to kill you. It wouldn’t be fun for me.”

Sehun waits for the laugh that should come out after the last statement, but it didn’t. Luhan was being serious. He doesn’t know if he should be thankful or run out from here. He doubted the latter will do any good. After all, if Luhan managed to found him, there’s nothing going to stop him from tracking him down again.

“What I do isn’t definite,” Luhan’s voice breaking his thought and he realize that Luhan is answering his previous question. 

“Let’s just say that I make things happen and runs a couple of small business.”

‘Make things happen?’

“Own a few warehouses. Got eyes everywhere in this country and beyond. And I also import and export weaponry and other goods to few countries such as Korea and Japan.” 

It is unfortunate for Sehun because he was drinking his coke and it had made him choke.

“Are you okay?” Luhan hands the napkin to Sehun.

Sehun nodded, wiping his mouth and few drop of coke that had splattered on the table.

He quickly snatched the pad and writing frantically.

‘Isn’t that illegal?’

Luhan’s lips curled into smirk, “So? The police will not able to anything about it.”

Sehun stared at Luhan in disbelieving look. He couldn’t believe that Luhan had practically admits that he was doing criminal activities!

‘What are the small businesses you own?’ Sehun asked few minutes later.

“Just a club at downtown.”

‘Club? You mean Exodus.’

Luhan hummed in response.

Sehun stared at him in confusion, “But, I’m seventeen and you don’t look much older than me. How do you able to own business?”

Luhan chuckled, “Thank you for your compliment, baobei, but I’m going to reach twenty-four soon.”

What? He is one year older than gege!? But, he didn’t look like it.

Before Sehun can ask another questions, a waiter brought them their food. He is different from his colleagues as he didn’t try to seduce Luhan. Still, he will cast a longing look at Luhan before going back to kitchen.

Sehun ducked his meal, eyes pleasantly wide at the explosion of taste in his mouth.

Luhan’s lips twitched at his expression, “Best foods, right?”

Sehun quickly nodded before continue eating.

From there their conversation was dull, they conversed about irrelevant things such as favorite colours, types of music, etc and Sehun found himself getting relaxed more and more.

 

* * *

 

The sky was getting darkened when the black car pulled into driveway of Wu mansion. Sehun knew that no one is at home beside one or two maids. His parents had gone to overseas because of work while his older brother will be late tonight since he has to attend one of his client’s party. He glances at Luhan who was staring at him.

Being alone isn’t a problem for Sehun since he quite use to it, but after spending three hours with Luhan, the thought of going to empty house suddenly become so unappealing.

He reaches for the pad and pen in his pocket and write.

‘Thank you for today. I had fun.’

Luhan says nothing, he just stares at Sehun intensely.

Within a second, a firm lips meeting his. Sehun gasps and his eyes widening as Luhan kissed him. Luhan took the chance and shove his tongue into Sehun’s hot cavern.

Sehun knows that he should pushes Luhan away because this guy practically steal his first kiss and this isn’t what he imagine his first kiss will be. Yet, he didn’t do anything. He just sit there, let Luhan continue explore his mouth.

Luhan then pulled away. He sat back, eyes darkened, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“You’re welcome, Sehunnie.”

Sehun fumbled for the door handle and he quickly go out from the car. He was about to run inside his house when Luhan pulled down the window. 

“I was right the first time. I do like you, Wu Sehun. You have my interest. Let see if you can keep it.”

With that, Luhan sped off, leaving Sehun standing there dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun was always looking forward to Friday mornings, because the first subject he had to attend was history class. After all, history is one of  his favourite subjects. He loved listening to his teacher telling stories about the historical figures or their country’s history. Sometimes, he would get lost in his thoughts and imagine himself living in that era.

However, today wasn’t the case. He didn’t even bother to listen to his teacher’s rambling that morning as his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Luhan and the kiss. He couldn’t understand himself at that moment. He should’ve be angry at Luhan for stealing his first kiss. Yet, he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, there was a small part of him that actually enjoyed the kiss.

His thoughts  got interrupted by the ringing bell. Only then he realized, that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that the class had ended. A small sigh escaped from his mouth.

Just what is wrong with him?

 

* * *

 

Jongin was talking about his dogs antics when he realize that Sehun wasn’t paying attention to him at all. There was a dazed expression on his best friend’s face. He then waved his hand in front of Sehun’s face in attempt to catch his attention, yet, Sehun wasn’t even fazed by the gesture.

“Earth to Oh Sehun! Are you there? Did your soul get up and forget your body?.” 

Sehun looked up at Jongin. He sighed for nth time that day.

“Sehun-ah, did something happen yesterday?” Jongin asked. There was a concerned look on his face. He couldn’t stop worrying about his best friend since he had been acting out of his usual character that day.

Sehun then replayed yesterday’s outing to Jongin.

“What!? He kissed you!” Was Jongin’s first reaction after Sehun tell him about the kiss.

Sehun quickly covered Jongin’s mouth, shooting him a warning glare before he looked around the cafeteria, wary of people eavesdropping on their conversation. Maybe he shouldn’t eat in the cafeteria today since there is a chance people were listening to them right now. The last thing he wanted was this talk leaking out to whole school and gaining more attention for himself.

“S-sorry…” Jongin squeaked out. He then lowered down his voice, “He kissed you?”

Sehun nodded his head, rolling his eyes at Jongin’s reaction when he looked worried for a second time when he told him about Luhan’s real jobs, and what his cousin may be involved in. 

Jongin leaned in. There was a curious expression on his face, “How was it?”

Sehun tapped his chin as he processed the question. His mind flashing back to the feel of Luhan’s forceful, dominating mouth, taking control of his lips very expertly. A blush spread across his face when he finished recalling back the memory.

“That good, huh?” Jongin grinned teasingly.

Sehun hit his arm and he let out satisfied smile when Jongin yelped in pain. That should teach him a lesson for teasing him.

“Sehunnie-ah, mind if I ask a question?”

Sehun gave a signal to Jongin to go on with his question.

“Do you have any feelings toward Luhan?”

Sehun thought for a second then shrugged, _I’m not sure._

Jongin nodded in understanding, thinking for a moment, “Let’s take this from this angle.” He suggested, “Did you enjoy your date yesterday?”

Sehun frowned,  _ It wasn’t a date! _

Just then, a hand slammed down on their table, startling them both. They looked up at the owner of the hand, finding a very enraged senior. Behind him were three other tough looking guys.

“Listen carefully, Wu Sehun.” The senior growled, looking his tone full of malice, “Don’t ever think that just because you have good looking face and come from the rich family, you can steal my girlfriend from me.”

“Are you sure...you have the right person? I think there’s a misunderstanding, Sehun….would never do that.” 

“It was because of this piece of shit that my girlfriend had broken up with me, saying that she has fallen in love with him!”

“But….” Jongin couldn’t deny the fact that he felt so nervous right now, still, he needed to protect his best friend, “It wasn’t Sehun’s fault…”

The senior glared at Jongin, “Stay out of this, freak!”

He then grabbed Sehun’s collar, hoisting him from his seat and bringing their face closer. 

The senior tightened his grip on Sehun’s collar almost chokingly tight, “Don’t go around thinking that you’re special, mute boy.” He raised up his fist, “Maybe if I destroy your handsome face, my girlfriend will stop liking you and come back to my side.”

Jongin let out a horrified gasp when the senior’s fist collided with Sehun’s left cheek, making him fall down hard on the floor. 

“Let’s see if you’re still your mighty self after this.” The senior says, raising his fist again.

Sehun squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the hit.

But it never came.

He looked up to find Jongin standing in front him. There was a fierce glare coming from the timid teenager.

“Leave Sehunnie alone!”

With all the strength he had, he pushed the senior, sending him staggering backwards with a surprising amount of force.

The senior looked shocked for a moment before anger washing over his face.

“Mind your own business, freak!” He grabbed both of Jongin’s wrists and threw him toward Sehun’s direction making Jongin landed few inches from Sehun.

There were a few students who stopped eating their lunch to watch the commotion, yet, no one bothered to help them.

“Let’s teach them a lesson that they will never forget.” 

Their leader started cracking his knuckles as preparation while his friends snickered like hyenas behind him. 

“Stop right now!” A loud, deep voice yelled out through the cafeteria.

The leader cursed under his breath after he saw a tall, raven haired man marching towards them. Everyone in school knew who was that tall man. He is their schools president, Park Chanyeol. Nobody in the school dared to seek trouble with him. Not only that, but he had black belt in taekwondo, and he was the teacher’s pet.

“Watch your back, Wu Sehun.” The senior warned before he and his gang ran away from the scene. 

“Are the both of you okay?” Chanyeol asked with a worried tone.

Jongin picked himself up, reaching his hand down to help Sehun. Sehun shot him a worried look when he saw the small bruise on Jongin’s wrist. 

“I’m fine, Sehunnie.” Jongin smiled reassuringly.

“Let’s go to the school clinic so that the nurse can treat your wound.” Chanyeol said while pointing his finger toward Sehun’s bruised cheek.

“He’s right, Sehunnie. Let go the school clinic, okay?”

Sehun let out a small sigh before nodding his head.

 

* * *

 

Sehun winced a little when the school doctor applied ointment on his cheek. Jongin was sitting beside him while holding Sehun’s hand. He rubbed Sehun’s hand soothingly when he saw the pained expression on his face.

“I’ve finished putting the ointment. Thank god, you didn’t have any other injury aside from the bruise on your cheek. I should report this incident to the discipline teacher. Don’t let the bully get away.” 

“You don’t have to, ma’am. I’ll definitely report this incident to Mr. Choi.” Chanyeol flashed his famous smile at the school nurse. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You can stay until school ends if you want. Don’t worry about your classes. I’ll explain it to your teachers.”

Sehun shook his head. His wound isn’t that of a big that he would have to skip classes because of it. Although the staring and questioning from his classmates may get annoying later on.

“Fine. I’ll write a note to your teachers to explain why you’re late. Please wait here.”

The school nurse then headed to toward her desk. 

Jongin stood up from the chair and bowed, “Thank you for helping us, sunbae.”

Chanyeol waved his hand off, “No need to thank me. It is part of my duty as your school president. I never like people who pick on those weaker than them. If they bother both of you again, just tell me. I’ll definitely teach them a lesson.”

The late bell rang. Chanyeol checked his watch, “I’m going to be late for math class. I need to go now. See you soon.” He waved his hand before running out from the clinic.

“We’re very lucky that Chanyeol-sunbaenim came on time.”

Sehun nodded. He heard about their school president, but he never dreamt to get so close to him. His first initial thought was that Chanyeol must’ve been the same with rest of students. He would never bother to spare them a glance. However, today’s incident had proven him wrong. Now he understood why Chanyeol was well-liked by the teachers and the students.

 

* * *

 

Sehun and Jongin were waiting for their respective car to arrive. 

“How are you going to explain your bruise to Kris-hyung?”

Sehun was busy scanning the parking lot that he didn’t hear Jongin’s question. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. I’m sure that Luhan will come today, if not, tomorrow.” Jongin smiled reassuringly. Before Sehun could deny that he was waiting for Luhan, the Kim Limousine had then arrived.

“Bye-bye, Sehunnie.” Jongin waved before he entered the back seat of the limousine before being driven away from the school.

Sehun stood awkwardly, his eyes kept scanning over from the left to right of the parking lot. He told himself that he wasn’t disappointed when his car finally arrive ten minutes later. He walked slowly towards his car, his eyes scanning the parking lot one last time and when he saw that it is still empty, he finally accepted the fact that Luhan would not come today.

He shouldn’t be disappointed by this. It is not like they have set a meeting or anything. Instead, he should be relieved. After knowing what Luhan does for a living, he should avoid Luhan at any cost. He doesn’t need Luhan’s presence to complicate his angsty life.

He made his way towards his car as small sigh escaped from his lips, but he wasn’t  able to stop himself from the scanning the parking lot again. Much to his surprise, he saw the familiar black mercedes benz and his lips curled into small smile when his eyes met with Luhan who had just step out from the car. 

He couldn’t deny that Luhan looked extra good handsome today. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a black button up with the sleeves folded at his elbows, the first two buttons were opened and a necklace hung out.

“Sorry that I’m late, baobei. I needed to deal with some business.”

Somehow Sehun could guess what kind of business Luhan was dealing with and he didn’t want to know the details.

Luhan stopped in his steps abruptly, his eyes widening before he dropped his smirk. His eyes darkened. Sehun shivered a little when he saw Luhan’s darkened look. 

“Who?” Luhan’s voice send chills toward his spine.

Sehun gave him confused look since he had no idea what Luhan talking about.

“Who?” Luhan repeated, a growl coming out from his lips.

Sehun flinched when Luhan raised his arm, only to blink dumbly when it gently rested on his cheek. He couldn’t stop from hissing silently when Luhan’s fingers caressed his bruise. 

Luhan’s eyes darkened further when he saw the reaction, “Who did this, Sehunnie? Who hit you? Tell me!” He demanded. Only then Sehun realized that Luhan was angry because of his injury.

He quickly took out the notepad and pen when Luhan was getting impatient.

**It is nothing, don’t worry. I just got into small fight during lunch time.**

Luhan’s jaw clenched tightly, “I didn’t ask what happened. I asked who did this to you.”

Sehun didn’t know what he should do now. Yes, he was angry at the seniors, but that doesn’t mean he wants to get revenge on them. Especially if it was because of them that he got to meet and know Chanyeol.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Luhan.

At that very particular moment, the seniors had just came out from their classes and were walking a few feet ahead of them. Sehun’s eyes flickered toward their direction and there was anger evident in his eyes.

“Them, huh?” Luhan’s voice seemed calm, but his expression said a different story, “I’ll be right back.”

Sehun went to grab Luhan’s arm, but Luhan was already storming towards the seniors. He chased after Luhan, not sure what he would do, but he didn’t like the demonic gleam that had shown in Luhan’s eyes.

“Hey, you guys.” Luhan said as he stuffed his hand inside his jeans pocket. 

“Do we know you?” One of the senior asked. Sehun immediately recognized him as the one who had punched his cheek.

“Oh, you don’t know me. However, I think you know Wu Sehun.”

The leader of the gang raised a brow, “You mean the mute boy? Yes, we know him very well.”

“And I heard that you had beat him up. It that true?” 

“Are you his friend or something? Let me tell you, that mute boy was asking for it when he stole my girlfriend. We would have messed him up if not for the school president.”

“I see.” Luhan began stepping closer to them and his expression turned darker with each step, “Then I can do this.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in shock when Luhan’s fist connected with the leader’s cheek in the same spot where Sehun got hit at, splitting his lips.

Before his friends can do anything, Luhan grabbed the second man by his throat.

Sehun let out silent gasp when Luhan effortlessly lifted the bulky senior from the ground before throwing the man towards his friends, knocking them into the ground.

No normal person could have that amount of strength!

Luhan wasn’t done as he lifted his leg to kick the leader’s stomach, making him bawl in pain and the very same leg extended to kick him in the face.

Sehun stood there in mortification. He looked around for someone who could stop Luhan or anything but he didn’t spot a single person at all. Most student must have gone home. He didn’t know what he should do now. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to get revenge at all!

One of the seniors tried to run away from the scene in order to save his life, but he wasn’t able to do so when Luhan grabbed him by the neck before slamming his face into ground. He was ready to continue punishing the remaining seniors when a pale pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

He turned his head to see who was the person that  dared to interrupt him. He was met with a pair of dark brown eyes that filled with fear and determination. Eyes that pleaded him.

Even though Sehun can’t speak, Luhan instantly knew what Sehun was trying to say,  **Please stop. I’m begging you.**

Luhan dropped Sehun’s arm and turning fully to face Sehun who immediately removed his arm from him.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you.” Luhan warned. He made sure his eyes met with each of the seniors, “Anyone messes with Sehunnie, will answer to me.”

He grabbed Sehun’s hand and led him toward his car, leaving behind the bloody seniors.

 

* * *

 

“Go home. Sehunnie is coming with me.” Luhan informed Sehun’s driver.

Sehun gave a small nod toward his driver before entering Luhan’s car. He took out the notepad and scribbled few words on it before showing it to Luhan.

**Where are we going?**

Luhan didn’t answer. He started the engine and drove out from the school campus.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride was filled with silence. Sehun secretly stole glances at Luhan, he could see that Luhan was gripping the steering wheel tightly with his jaw clenched. Without a doubt, Luhan must be still angry. 

His body shivered a little when he replayed the scene of how easily it was for Luhan to beat up the three bulky seniors, and once again that made him wonder who actually is Luhan?

“We’re here.”

Sehun snapped out of his thoughts. A small blush appeared on his cheeks after he saw that there was an amused smirk on Luhan’s lips. 

“Get down,” Luhan said before he climbed out of his car.

Sehun then realized that Luhan had brought him back to the diner that they went to yesterday. He wondered why Luhan brought him to here? Was Luhan hungry? He didn’t get too wallowed up with his thoughts when Luhan knocked on the window.

“Come on,” Luhan said with a slight impatient tone underneath his voice.

Sehun grumbled as he got down from the car. He trailed behind Luhan towards the diner. Just like yesterday, the smell of food hit Sehun’s nose as he stepped inside the diner and it made his mouth water a little. The only difference was, the waitresses didn’t throw themselves at Luhan this time. Maybe it was because of their boss’s warning yesterday, they finally decided to focus on their jobs instead of flirting with Luhan.

“How fancy to see you here again,” Tao says with his arms folded across his chest, “What is your purpose for coming here today again?”

“Is this how you greet your elder?”

“Just cut to the chase, ge. I know you too well, There is must be a purpose for you to come to my diner two days in a row.”

“I’m looking for your husband. Is he around? Or is he in the clinic?”

Tao was about to say something when a man wearing a blue sweater and black pants with a lab coat on top grabbed his shoulder. The man then made a gesture, asking Tao to leave. Tao let out a small huff before he stomped off to the back room.

The man then approached both of them before pulling Luhan into his embrace. Sehun could only stand there awkwardly as he watched the two interact. 

“Where have you been, ge? Do you know how worried I was when you stopped visiting us?”

Luhan chuckles as he pats his best friend’s back, “ It is not that I didn’t want to come here, Yixing. It’s because your husband isn’t allowing me to come here.”

“You can’t blame him. Your presence makes our workers go crazy and unable to focus on their jobs.”

“Let's continue this conversation later on. There is someone I want you to check up on. He got beat up in school today.” Luhan said as he gently pushed Yixing. 

Yixing’s expression immediately changed after he heard that, “Where is he, ge?”

Luhan then grabbed Sehun’s hand and brought him forward, “His name is Wu Sehun and he’s a mute.”

There was a shocked expression on Yixing’s face upon hearing that, but he didn’t say anything about it. He signaled for them with his head to follow him. Luhan nodded his head before he dragged along Sehun to follow him. Yixing brought them to the back room. A small groan was heard as soon as they step inside the room. 

“Ge! I was about to take a nap! Why did you bring them here?”

Yixing gave a small smile to Tao, “I’m sorry honey, but this is the only room that has privacy.”

Tao groaned again, “You’re lucky that I’m not in the mood to argue with you. I’m going back to the front to make sure that the  bunch of bitches don’t slack off from their jobs again.” He then got up from the sofa and headed toward the exit of the room.

“Don’t mind much about Taozi’s behavior. He treats everyone the same. Once you get to know him better, he’s actually a very nice guy.” Yixing says with a small smile playing on his lips.

Now that Sehun saw Yixing up close, he realized that Yixing is actually a quite good looking man with his porcelain skin and his black under-cut hair. Not only that, he even had dimple on his cheek. Tao was a very lucky man to manage to have scored such man to become his husband.

“Please, have a seat,” Yixing pointed at the chair in front of his desk, “Please wait while I go get the medicine to treat your wound,” he says before he walking out from the room.

Sehun scoffed when Luhan dragged him to sit on the chair. Why does Luhan have to drag him? He can walk by himself! He looked around the room scanning his surroundings. It looked like this room is their office since there was a computer on top of the desk and few files beside it. There was a small sofa located at the end of the room with a small coffee table. His eyes stopped when they landed on the picture hanging on the wall. It was the couple’s wedding picture. Luhan and Jongin’s cousin, Suho, were also in the picture. Luhan was standing beside Yixing while Suho was standing beside Tao. He tapped his chin, does this mean that they had be known each other since the beginning?

He didn’t have time to think about that matter when Yixing came back inside the room. Yixing then asked Sehun to turned around so he can check his wound. He raised his hand and gently touched the bruise on Sehun’s cheek. 

He raised his eyebrows when his best friend glared at him when Sehun hissed a little. The air only got more tense when Luhan kept glaring at him when he started to check Sehun’s body for any other wounds.

“Aside from the bruise on his cheek, you boyfriend is perfectly fine.” Yixing casually said. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he noticed the blush spreading on Sehun’s cheeks who quickly shook his head to deny that statement. Now he understood why Sehun managed to catch Luhan’s attention.

“He isn’t my boyfriend. Not yet.” Luhan replied as he leaned back in the chair with his legs crossed.

Sehun stared at Luhan in disbelief  while at the same time wondering what Luhan meant by that.

“Could have fooled me by the way you glared at me just now.”

Luhan glared at Yixing. Yixing simply ignored the death glare that was being thrown at him by his best friend. After years of being friends with Luhan, he had learned to get used to it by now.

“Now, I’m going to put ointment on your bruise. This ointment is quite good. It will heal your bruise within a day or so. It may sting a little. Bear it for a now, okay?”

Sehun nods. He couldn’t stop himself from hissing again as Yixing started dabbing the ointment on his cheek.

“Can you be a bit more gentle?” Luhan says with slight irritated tone evident in his voice.

Yixing rolled his eyes, “Ge, I just said that it may sting a bit a second ago!”

“Sting a bit? He looked like he’s being stabbed!”

“Ge, will you stop it and let me do my job. Or do you want me to kick you out from this room?” Yixing threatened. 

Luhan let out a sigh. He didn’t say anything after that and just let Yixing continue doing his job. His best friend may seem calm all the time, but he can become very scary once he got angry. He had learned his lesson last time when he accidentally triggered Yixing’s anger.

“There. I’m finished.”  

“Does this mean we can leave?” 

“Why don’t you eat first before going back? I’ll even make you my special dish and I’m pretty sure Sehun must be hungry by now.”

“Fine.”

There weren’t many customers today, only three or four people inside the diner. Soft music was being played from the old jukebox. It made Sehun feel calm, forgetting about the incident that happened today.

“I’m sorry, baobei. I didn’t mean to scare you back there.”

Sehun quickly shook his head in protest that he was even remotely scared.

“Fine. What I meant was, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Luhan says as he runs his hand through his hair, “Can you tell me why they hit you?”

Sehun took out the notepad and scribbled on it.

**The gang leader’s girlfriend broke up with him. He simply wanted someone to take the blame for their breakup. That’s why he choose me, knowing that I’m unable to fight him back.**

Sehun decided to hide the truth about the real reason of why the senior punched him. Who knows what Luhan would do when he finds out that there is a girl crushing on him and that that was the reason why she broke up with her ex. 

“I can’t stand assholes like that, thinking they can bully anyone as they please. If they bother you again, tell me. They’ll be lucky to see the light of the day the moment they see me.”

Sehun felt mixed emotions when he heard that. Part of him is afraid of Luhan especially after he saw the darkened expression on Luhan’s face. While another part of him is actually really attracted to Luhan’s protectiveness toward him. Aside from his brother, no one ever treated him like that.

Luhan looked outside the window, “It hasn’t become dark yet. Finish your meal. I’m going to take you to a special place.”

Sehun stared at him silently, eyes hesitant and uncertain as he wondered where Luhan is going to take him after this.

 

* * *

 

Sehun followed Luhan and much to his surprise, Luhan’s special place is just a small hill. He walked slowly and carefully as he didn’t want to trip on the rocks or stump on his way up. He had already gotten a bruise on his cheek and didn’t want to add another one.

The temperature started to drop and there was a light breeze, but it wasn’t unpleasant. On the contrary, it was quite refreshing and peaceful. 

They climbed for several minutes before they reached the top. The scenery that greeted him was breath-taking. There were trees and flowers surrounding the top of the hill. He could even see the city from the top of there.

Luhan then takes a deep breath of air, closing his eyes. Sehun found himself mimicking that gesture. Everything felt better at that moment. 

“I always come here when I’m facing problems in my personal or business life. I feel calm being here. No one ever interrupts me, and I can sit here for a whole day without worrying about anything.” Luhan said.

He plopped down on the grass before he patted the empty space beside, “Sit down and enjoy the view, Sehunnie.” He added. 

There was a small smile tugging on his lips

Sehun was a bit starstruck when he saw the smile on Luhan’s lips. That smile somewhat made Luhan look more friendly compared to his usual ‘bad boy’ smirk.

“What are you doing standing there? Sit down.”

He blushed a little when he realized that he had been lost in his thoughts regarding Luhan. Sehun then sat down on the grass. However, he made sure to put a distance between him and Luhan. Indeed he did feel calm being here with the gentle wind blowing between them and he must thank Luhan for bringing him to there.

Maybe Luhan...isn’t such a bad guy after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

A sharp swerve to the right woke Sehun up from his sleep. When did he fell asleep? The last thing he remembered was Luhan sending him back home after they had watched the sunset. He looked around to observe his surroundings, only to notice that the direction that Luhan is headed isn’t the direction to his own house. 

He then turned and gave a questioning look to Luhan, but Luhan just ignored him as he concentrated on his driving. Because of this, Sehun started to panic. Where was Luhan taking him to? And why did he trust Luhan so blindly when he only knew Luhan for two days? Yes, Luhan may have seemed like a nice guy for bringing him to the hill. Still, he should try avoiding Luhan at any cost after finding out what Luhan did as living and the way he handled those seniors today.

The car pulled around a fancy fountain and Sehun found himself staring at big mansion when it come into his view. The car parked in front of the magnificent house, and Sehun couldn’t stop himself from admiring in awe. It was absolutely beautiful and it was even bigger than his and Jongin’s house!

“Home sweet home,” Luhan said in a very calm tone as he got out from his car. 

He walked down the walkway, humming cheerfully while a very stunned Sehun trailed behind. He opened the door and let Sehun enter first. Again, Sehun’s breath was once again, taken away after he saw the interior inside of the mansion. It was as beautiful as the outside of the house. 

Luhan then bring Sehun into the living room. He pointed at black leather sofa and said, “Make yourself at home. I’ll get us something to drink. What would you like to drink?” 

Sehun tapped his chin as he thought about what drink he wants.

“I’ll make hot cocoa. Is that okay for you?”

Sehun’s eyes immediately brightened up and Luhan couldn’t stop himself from chuckling when he saw that.

“You’re very cute, Sehunnie.” 

Luhan’s words made Sehun blush, so he quickly ducked his head down so Luhan wouldn’t see the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Luhan walked towards the kitchen, leaving Sehun standing alone in the living room. 

A few minutes later, Sehun started to get bored as Luhan still hasn’t came back to the living room with his hot cocoa. He then decided to explore the mansion to ease his boredom. He started climbing the stairs, but he stopped halfway when he saw the picture that hung on the wall. 

It was a picture of a family.

A slightly tall man carried a boy in his left arm while his right arm wrapped around a petite woman’s waist. If he guessed it right, the boy must be Luhan and the man and the woman inside this picture are his parents since he can see the slight resemblance between both of them, especially on the mother’s side. 

“You shouldn’t walk around alone, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun jumped a little when Luhan’s voice whispered into his ear. He turned around and glared at Luhan for almost causing him a heart attack, although if Luhan asked him if he got scared, he would most likely deny it.

“Is my family picture that interesting that you didn’t hear me coming?”

Frowning slightly as Sehun took out his notepad, he scribbled.

**You’re the one who walked up without making any sounds.**

Luhan chuckled softly after he read that, and Sehun couldn’t help but think that Luhan has a nice laughter.

**Is this really your family picture?**

“Yes. This is the last picture we took together as family before my parents…” Luhan stopped for a moment before continuing, “...Died in an accident.”

Sehun suddenly felt bad after he heard that. He shouldn’t be so nosy by asking questions about his parents and accidentally reopening Luhan’s wound again. 

**I’m sorry.**

Luhan shrugged, “Don’t be. They’ve been dead since I was ten years old. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I’m sorry for taking so long. I have forgotten that my maid is on leave today, thus, I was having hard time finding the ingredients.”

Sehun’s eyes widened slightly when Luhan’s words finally hit him

_ Wait a minute...does this mean I’m alone with him inside this mansion!? _

 

* * *

 

Sehun knew that he should have ran out from the mansion after he knew that he was alone with Luhan inside his big mansion. He isn’t the type who would just straight away be judgmental towards a person that he just met without getting know the said person first, but he can’t help it when it comes to Luhan. This man is capable of anything. He even had stolen his first kiss!

Yet, why is he still standing beside the kitchen counter while drinking the hot cocoa that had been made by Luhan? His mind kept telling him to stop drinking it since there was a chance that Luhan may have put something inside the drink, but he couldn’t seem to put it down. However, he made sure to put some distance between him and Luhan.

“I’ll send you home after you have finished your drink.”

Sehun quickly gulped down his drink in one go before he handed back the empty cup towards Luhan without caring that his tongue had burned a little since the drink was still hot. Luhan shook his head before he took the cup from Sehun’s hand. He then put the empty cup inside the sink.

He almost laughed, but managed to withhold it when he recalled Sehun’s action just now. He wasn’t that oblivious. Luhan knows what’s running around inside of Sehun’s mind right now. It was so obvious by the way Sehun acted around him, and that very action made Sehun so much cuter. 

_ Maybe he should tease Sehun a little and see what reaction he will give him,  _ Luhan thought to himself.

He turned around before he started walking seductively towards Sehun who was standing beside the kitchen island. Luhan then purposely ran his tongue across his bottom lip and sent a seductive smirk towards Sehun.

Sehun gulped nervously when he saw that. He wanted to run when Luhan started getting closer, but his body didn’t want to move from its position. He let out soundless gasp when Luhan suddenly pinned him against the kitchen island. Sehun closed his eyes in fear when Luhan started to lean in closer, but only to open it again when he heard a laughter.

“You seriously need to look at your face right now. So funny.”

Sehun quickly pushed Luhan away when he finally realized what had happened. 

“Don’t be mad at me, baobei. I only wanted to loosen you up a bit. You were so stressed up until now.” 

Sehun sent daggers towards Luhan. How could Luhan do this to him? He was so nervous just now. And more importantly, why does he want Luhan to kiss him so badly?

“We need to leave now. It’s getting dark. Don’t want your family worry about you now.”

Only then Sehun realized how dark it was, he quickly looked at the clock hanging on the wall. No wonder it was dark outside. It’s already 8:30 pm. He seriously needed to get home now before his brother came home from work. Sehun was lucky that his parents were still overseas, although his parents wouldn’t care whether he was at home or not. After all, he is pretty much just invisible to them.

“So should we leave now, princess?”

Sehun gave a stop-calling-me-princess look to Luhan. Luhan just laughed when he saw that. He then headed toward the door without even waiting for Sehun, knowing that Sehun will follow him. Sehun huffed in annoyance as he trailed behind Luhan.

 

* * *

 

Sehun looked around the house while praying that his brother was still at the office. He release the breath he had been holding when he didn’t spot saw his brother’s presence anywhere inside the house. He quickly headed towards his room before his older brother came home. 

However, it seemed that luck wasn’t on his side today because at that very moment, Kris walked out from his room and had he even had spotted him. Great, now he isn’t going to be able to escape. He might as well face it.

“Hunnie, what had happened to your cheek?” Kris asked with a slight worried tone in his voice.

Sehun signed,  _ I was hit by seniors during lunch. One of  the senior’s girlfriend had a crush on me and broke up with him. Thus, he took out his anger on me. _

Kris’s clenched his jaw, “What!? This is unforgivable! I’m going to your school tomorrow and tell your principal about this matter so the bullies get punished.” 

Sehun quickly shook his head.

_ Please don’t do that, ge. It will become worse. They will think that I’m using my wealth in order to get what I want, and I really don’t want that to happen.  _

“But, Sehun, I can’t let them off easily. They hit you.”

_ Please. _

Sehun pleaded his older brother using his greatest weapon: puppy eyes, knowing his brother wouldn’t able say no to it.

“Fine, I’ll let this matter go. However, you must tell me immediately if they bully you again. I can’t let anything happen to my precious baby brother.” Kris said while ruffling his brother’s blonde hair.

Sehun quickly slapped Kris away and signed, _ I’m not a baby! I’m almost 18 years old! _

Kris chuckled softly, “No matter how old you are, you will always be a baby to me.”

Sehun huffed with his arms folded across his chest. He does love his older brother, but that doesn’t mean that he gets to let Kris treat him like a little kid. When will his older brother understand that he’s almost 18 years old and can stop babying him?

“So why are you so late today? Caught up with dance practice again?”

Sehun was stunned when the question hit him. He had forgotten about it. What should he do now?

“Hun?”

Sehun quickly gave a strained smile to his brother _ , Yes, I was caught up with dance practice again. You know me, ge. I need everything to be perfect. _

Sehun didn’t know why he was lying to Kris when he used to share everything with his older brother. Something was telling him that he shouldn’t tell Kris about Luhan.

“Ahh...I see. Go take shower now. I’ll be waiting for you at the dining room. It had been so long since we have had dinner together.”

Letting out a sigh of relief that Kris believed his lie, Sehun then entered his room. He managed to dodge the bullet for the time being.

Kris watched Sehun go inside his room. Of course he knew his brother was lying. He knew his brother better than anyone else. Not only that, but he had seen the black mercedes that brought Sehun home just now, and he knew that car doesn’t belong to Jongin. 

For Sehun to lie to him was unexpected, and that made him very curious about what Sehun was trying to hide from him. He definitely will dig through this matter.

 

* * *

 

“What is this, Ms. Ng? Didn’t I ask you specifically not to ever accept any gifts from this K.J.M?” 

Kris glared at his secretary who was standing in front of his desk while lowering her head. He was already stressed because his younger brother’s matter of lying, and the last thing he wanted was to add more stress to his life. Thus, when the first thing that greeted him after he entered his office was the bouquet of roses from his secret admirer, he just lost his cool.

“Y-you...did..S-s-.sir….” Ms. Ng stuttered. She had been working with Kris for almost two years, thus, she’s able to read Kris’s expression very well. Without a doubt, her boss must be very angry at her right now.

“Then mind explaining to me why there is a bouquet of roses on my desk?”

“I’m...s-sorry...sir...I forgot t-to throw i-it away…”

Kris slammed his hands on his desk causing his secretary flinch in shock, “Forgot? Is that all you can say? How am I going to believe you from now on that you’re capable of being my secretary when you even forgot this simple request that I demanded from you?”

“I’m….sorry...sir...I promise that...there will be no more next time.”

Tears started pricking Ms. Ng’s eyes. To others, it may have just seemed like a simple mistake, but to her boss, he demanded sheer perfection coming from his every employee, she just committed a big sin in his eyes. This made her scared that she could lose her job today.

“Go back and do your work now! You’re lucky that I don’t want to waste my time to search for a new secretary to replace you.”

“Thank...you...Sir….”

Kris let out a small huff after his secretary had walked out from his office. He then stared at the bouquet of roses that was laying on his desk. This is getting out of hand.

At first, he thought as long as he ignores it, his secret admirer would grow bored and stop.  _ How wrong he was _ . It’s already been a year and a half, and his secret admirer was still sending him flowers or gifts almost everyday. Not long after that, his secret admirer had grown bold, writing cheesy love lines on every card.  He needed to put a full stop on this. He was going to investigate who this secret admirer aka K.J.M is and confront him so that he’ll stop courting him. He didn’t have time for a relationship right now.

 

* * *

 

 

A tall, blonde haired man walked into the flower shop. Most of the women either the workers or the customers couldn’t stop themselves from being swooned by this tall man. The man not only has an intimidating height, but he also a very handsome young man. Just like the main character coming out from a manga or anime. So charismatic.

“What can I help you with, Sir?” An elderly man asked after the tall man reached the cashier counter.

“I’m looking for the owner of the shop.”

“I’m the owner of the shop.”

“Good. I’m Kris Wu. I believe you know who am I. I’ve been receiving flowers from your shop and I need to know who it is from.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but our customers information are confidential.”

Kris then leaned in and snarled, “Either you give that person’s information or I’ll destroy this small shop of yours.”

The elderly man gulped since Kris looked really scary at that moment. It looked like he didn’t have choice, but to give his customer’s information although he has to breach his business practice. He knows that Kris will do as he per say and he couldn’t let his staff suffer because of this.

“I believe…. his name is Kim Joonmyun,” the shop owner choked out the words, “ Usually, his assistant is the one who orders the flowers. However, two day ago, he came on his own and paid for it using a credit card.”

Kris stood there dumbfounded as he tried to process the elderly man’s words. From all the people, he never expected that Kim Joonmyun would be his secret admirer, who is the nephew of one of his father’s business partner. They only met one time at a business party last year. Kris didn’t think that he had left such a big impression on Kim Joonmyun that night. However, it doesn’t matter to him. He already discovered his so called secret admirer and the only thing left him to do is confront him.

 

* * *

 

Suho was speaking to one of his clients when the door burst open. He raised his eyebrows when the object of his affection stood at the doorway while his secretary frantically stood behind him. He muttered an apology to his client before he ended the call.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim. I tried to stop him, but…”

“It is okay, Ms. Choi. You can go back and do your work.”

Ms. Choi bowed her head before she left them alone. Kris then stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. 

“Please have a seat, Mr. Wu.”

“There is no need for that. I’ll be quick. I know you’re the one whose been sending me flowers and gifts, and I want you to stop it. You’re only wasting your time. I don’t want to have any relationships at this time.”

Suho smirked at what was being told to him, “Oh yeah? Are you sure about that Mr.Wu?” He said getting up from his seat behind his desk.

“Yes, I’m sure. I do not have the time for any relationships that go outside of business and work.”

Suho walked closer to Kris, “You don’t have the time?” He was standing right in front of Kris, and right behind the blonde male was the wall. Suho caged Kris to the wall and leaned in, “I think we can make an arrangement about that.” 

His voice was husky. It caused Kris’s body to send shivers all over. Why was this man so easily overpowering him? People feared Kris. Suho seemed to dominate him. His hand began caressing and stroking Kris’s cheek, at that Kris tried pushing Suho away, but it seemed useless.

Why was he getting so weak? He’s only been in that room for less than ten minutes and his body already seemed to be heating up at an unusually rapid speed. 

Suho leaned in and whispered into Kris’s ear, causing more shivers to scatter through his body. 

“You’re so beautiful. From the moment I saw you at the party, I knew that I must have you. Just remember, I always get what I want.” His breath tickled Kris’ ear. But tickle wasn’t the only thing he felt at his ear. He felt Suho’s tongue as he bit lightly at his ear, “No. Matter. What.”

Suddenly, Kris’s lips were met by another pair. Suho. 

He doesn’t know how, but somehow, Kris felt Suho’s tongue in his mouth.  _ WHAT?! I’M MAKING OUT WITH MY SECRET ADMIRER?!  _ Kris’s mind was screaming at him.

Kris finally managed to push him off as he turned around and fumbled with the doorknob trying to get the door open so he could get the hell out of that room. He stumbled out of the room and saw his secretary giving him a look between suspicion and worry.

He stood up and and straightened out his uniform and walked out of the building while his suspicious assistant followed behind. When they reached the car, he turned to her and said, “You. Don’t ever mention what happened today. If I ever hear this brought up.... Let’s just say, your work future won’t be bright.”

“Y-yes Sir.”

Kris turned to the driver, “Oh and before I forget, don’t pick Sehun up after school. I’m picking Sehun up today.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Kris gripped the steering wheel angrily. He was quiet angry with himself right now. How could he have been so weak? He should have push Suho away before he…

Kris raised his hand slowly before touching his lips, flashbacks of the kiss flooded his mind.

_ His lips were very soft _ , he thought. His cheek started turning slightly pink when he realized he was thinking that way about  _ him. _ He quickly brushed off those thoughts from his mind. There was no freaking way that he enjoyed that kiss! No Way! That shameless man wasn’t that good of a kisser at all!

He gritted his teeth when he recalled the arrogant expression on Suho’s face. Who the hell does Suho think he is? By declaring to him that he always got what he wanted?

_ In his dream! I’m not going to let myself be dominated by that petite man! I’m definitely going to give him a piece of my mind during our next meeting and make him give up on pursuing me _ , He vowed to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Goodbye, Sehunnie! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sehun waved his hand as Jongin’s car pulled away from the school's compound. He leaned against a tree before taking out his mp3 player from his bag so he can listen to some music as a way to kill time while waiting for his car to arrive.

*honk*

He turned around and he couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto his face when he saw Luhan’s car in the parking lot. It had been two days since hes last seen Luhan, and he had been anticipating Monday to come so he can see Luhan again. However, he couldn’t let Luhan know about this. Surely Luhan would use this to tease him again.

He masked his emotions by pulling a stoic expression before heading to Luhan’s car. Luhan was leaning against his car as he waved his hand at Sehun. He almost smiled when he saw that gesture, but he managed to withhold that smile.

Suddenly, a silver colored Hyundai stopped right in front of him.

Sehun’s heart almost stopped beating. He knew that car too well.

Luhan felt curiosity and a bit of anger bubbling inside him when that car suddenly pulled to a stop right in between them. This wasn’t the usual car that came to pick Sehun up, yet, Sehun seemed to know who the driver was judging by his paled face.

He raised his eyebrows when a tall, blonde haired man came out from the car.

“Get inside the car now, Sehun,” Kris ordered while his eyes fixated on Luhan who was staring at them curiously.

Sehun was stunned. His body never unmoving from its position at all.

“I said get inside the car. Now, Sehun.” Kris repeated again sternly with a low growl.

Automatically, Sehun felt himself respond as his feet carried him over the passenger seat. He focused on the scene that was about to play out in front of him, eyes wide and fearful.

After making sure his brother had obeyed his instructions, Kris gave his full attention to Luhan. He had asked Sehun’s driver before coming here, and the driver told him that Sehun had been receiving visits from a petite man since a week ago, and had been leaving with this petite man on his own accord which is the reason why he wanted to pick up Sehun today. He wanted to see the who the man was for himself.

However, he wasn’t prepared for the person that kept meeting up with his baby brother. He hid his shock very well. 

Yes, he knew very well who this man that stood in front of him was.

He had met Luhan during a few business parties. Not only that, but he heard rumors about Luhan, and none were ever good.

“Luhan.” Kris acknowledged.

“Who are you? What’s your relationship with Sehunnie?” Luhan asked while he studied Kris from head to toe.

Kris clenched his fists. How dare this man address his brother so casually?

“I’m not here to explain what’s my relationship with Sehun is. I’m here to warn you to stay away from Sehun.”

“Oh?” Luhan raised his eyebrows again, “ And what will happen if I don’t want too?”

They stared at each other in silence, gaze locked and unblinking. The air seemed to be  getting thicker as seconds passed by.

Sehun watched nervously, biting his lips. He was worried about his older brother after knowing what Luhan was capable of, yet, at the same time, he was also worried about Luhan.

“Let’s just say something  _ very  _ bad is going to happen to you if you don’t obey my orders,” Kris said few seconds later, breaking the silence between them.

Luhan laughed, “Your threat doesn’t scare me.”

Sehun gasped when his older brother grabbed Luhan’s collar.

“I’m going to repeat myself one more time. Stay. Away. From. Sehun. If you don’t don’t blame me if something happens to your pretty face,” Kris warned as he tightened his grip.

Luhan chuckled darkly, “You seriously think that I would be scared by that? Do you even know who I really am?”

Sehun’s eyes widened when he saw Luhan raise up his fist. He got out of the car before running towards them. He quickly grabbed Luhan’s arm to stop him from hitting Kris. However, he never thought that Luhan would push him, making him lose his balance and he fall down to ground with loud thump. And crack.

“Sehun!” Kris yelled out panicky.

Luhan’s eyes widened in realization. He quickly kneeled down in front of Sehun.

“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie. I didn’t mean that. Are you okay?”

Sehun shook his head when he felt the throbbing pain shooting from his ankle. Tears start pricking his eyes.

He let out soundless gasp when Luhan suddenly carried him in his arms bridal style.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Luhan glared at Kris, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m taking him to a hospital.” He then took Sehun to his car.

Kris curses when Luhan’s car drove out from the school’s compound. He ran quickly towards his car. He needed to chase Luhan fast. Who knows where he could actually be taking his baby brother too?

 

* * *

 

“I’ll definitely kill you if something happens to Sehun.”

Luhan snorted, “You’re the one who started it first.”

Kris was about to say something when the doctor came out from his office.

“Who is Wu Sehun’s family?”

Kris quickly ran towards the doctor while Luhan followed behind.

“I’m Kris Wu, his older brother. Is my brother okay?”

Luhan was a bit shocked to hear that. He never thought that this tall,arrogant man was actually Sehun’s older brother. Now that he had discovered Kris is Sehun’s older brother, he was finally able to see there were some similarities in both of them including their poker faces.

The doctor smiled, “He just twisted his right ankle. It’ll take three to four days max for his ankle to heal. Make sure that he doesn’t put pressure on his right foot if you don’t want his injury to get worse.”

“I understand, doctor. Can I bring him home now?”

“Sure. My nurse is currently bandaging his ankle. Meanwhile, you can go fill in the details in counter while waiting for my nurse to finish her job.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“You’re welcome.”

The doctor then walked back inside his office, leaving them behind. Kris turned around to face Luhan.

“I’m warning you again, Luhan. Stay away from my brother. My brother doesn’t the likes of you in his life.”

“Shouldn’t Sehun be the judge of that? He isn’t little kid anymore.”

“You…”

Kris’s words got cut off halfway for the second time that day. This time, by his ringing cell phone. He groaned as he pulled out his hand phone from his pocket before he slid the green button to answer the call.

“What do you want? Didn’t I say not to call me after office hours? Huh? Why are you so useless? Stay put. I’m coming back now.”

Kris quickly ended the call. He then ran his hand through his blonde locks.

“It seems that you need to go back to the office. How about you let me bring Sehun home?”

Kris narrowed his eyes, “Have you been eavesdropping at my conversation just now?”

Luhan shrugged, “You were talking so loud just now.”

Kris stared at Luhan for few second before he let out a small sigh. He didn’t want to leave Sehun in Luhan’s hand, but what choice does he have? He needed to go back to the office now to settle the problems that caused by his useless employees and it would take at least an hour for Sehun’s driver to come pick him up.

“Fine. Make sure you send Sehun back safe and sound. If something happens to him, I going to….”

“Yes…Yes…I know…” Luhan waved off his hand.

Kris huffed in annoyance before he walked away. Luhan clenched his hand while his eyes darkened as he watched Kris’s back. A click sound snapped him out from his thought. He turned around and saw Sehun walked out limply from the doctor’s office. He quickly ran towards Sehun before grabbing his hand.

“I’m so sorry, baobei. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Luhan said before he kissed Sehun’s knuckles making Sehun blush, yet, he didn’t pull away his hand from Luhan’s hold.

“Come on. Let me send you home.”

 

* * *

 

“That man said that he was your older brother. Is that true?” Luhan asked after they had reached Sehun’s house.

Sehun nodded in response.

“Now, I can understand why he is so protective of you. However…” Luhan gripped the steering angrily, “No one is going to make me to stay away from you. Not even your older brother.”

Sehun was stunned after he heard that. He couldn’t deny that he was touched by Luhan’s words.

“Give me your number.”

Sehun stared at Luhan questionably.

Luhan let out a soft chuckle, “I said give me your number. I’m going to be out of town the day after tomorrow to settle some business and now that your brother has discovered about our meet-ups, I can’t come to your school as I please anymore.”

Sehun felt a little sad that Luhan wasn’t going to come to his school anymore, but he didn’t show it. He then took out his hand phone, a gift from Kris for his birthday last year and handed it to Luhan. Luhan typed in his number before he gave it back to Sehun.

“Now text me.”

Sehun blushed a little when he saw that Luhan had added a heart after his name in his contacts list.

**To: Luhan <3**

**Hi.**

Luhan chuckled after he read Sehun’s message.

**To: My Sehunnie**

**Hi. ;)**

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun was watching a thriller crime movie when Kris finally came home. Kris put down his briefcase on top of the coffee table before he sat beside Sehun. He paused the movie and looked at his younger brother.

“I have something that I need to talk about with you.”

Sehun’s heart started beating wildly inside his chest, knowing what Kris wanted to say to him.

“I’m seriously disappointed in you, Sehun. How could you lie to me?”

Sehun looked down at his hands on his lap. He didn’t dare face his brother and see the disappointed expression on his brother’s face.

“What is in the past is the past. I forgot about today’s event. From now on, I want you to stay away from Luhan.” Kris said grabbed Sehun’s hand, “I’ll be very happy for you if you got a boyfriend who can help me take care of you when I’m not around or too busy with work. Anyone but Luhan. I heard rumors about him. What he does for living and how he changes his lovers like clothes. I don’t want you get heartbroken, Hun. You know, right? How precious you are to me.” Kris said as he caressed Sehun’s hair.

Sehun signed, ‘yes’.

“Then can you promise me that you will stop hanging out with Luhan?”

Sehun could only nodded his head.

*

Luhan grabbed the man’s collar before he punched his face, almost breaking his jaw. Others could only stand there with their heads down, doing nothing to help their comrade. They know that they would only be asking for a death wish if they tried to stop their boss.

“What is wrong with you, ge? Why are you suddenly punching him when he didn’t do anything wrong?” Chen said. He grimaces a little when Luhan punched the man’s face again.

“Mind your own business before you end up like him!”

“I’ll not forgive you if you even dare lay your filthy hand on my husband,” Xiumin warned. He had just stepped inside the basement after he heard clatters and sounds coming from the basement with Suho following behind him.

“Hyung, he…” 

“It’s okay, honey. Let Suho and I deal with him. Go back upstairs. Bring them along with you.”

Chen nodded. He gave a signal to their comrades before all of them left the room.

“Hyung, you better stop before you kill the poor guy,” Suho remarked.

“Suho is right. We don’t need to add more bodies to be disposed.”

Luhan released the man from his grip. The man’s body then slumped down to floor.

“Seriously, what with the sudden change of mood? You were so happy today,” Xiumin said questioningly.

“I was since I was meeting up with Sehun today. That’s until his older brother, Kris Wu came to school and warned me to stay away from Sehun. Who the hell does he thinks he is? Ordering  _ me _ around?” Luhan then clenched his hand, “Maybe I should do something to him so he will know who I really am.”

“Just leave Kris in my hands, hyung. I’ll make sure that Kris will not bother you and Sehun.” Suho said, there was secretive smirk playing on his lips.

Luhan felt weird, but he didn’t want to question it.

“Fine, I believe in you.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Suho was watching the night scenery from his room balcony while holding a glass of red wine. He never thought Kris would confront him first before he could go and do the next step in his plan. Still, he couldn’t say that he was disappointed by it. The reaction Kris gave was so endearing. Not only that, he managed to kiss him. He licked his lips when he remembered how soft Kris’s lips were. 

He was looking forward to their next meeting so he can finally have  _ his ways _ with Kris.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun sighed as he stared off at the ceiling. He didn’t know what he should do now. Should he obey his brother or not? His brother was right. Luhan isn’t someone who he should befriend but, whenever he thought about not seeing Luhan anymore, he became sad which made him confused about how he truly feels.

Maybe he should tell Jongin about this. Who knows? Maybe Jongin may be able to give him some advice regarding this matter. He then grabbed his phone from his bedside table and typed a message to Jongin.

**Sehunnie:**

_ Kris-ge found out about Luhan today. _

Within a second, he got a reply from Jongin.

**kkamjong:**

_ What!? How!? _

**Sehunnie:**

_ My driver must’ve told him. He suddenly came to pick me up after you left. He and Luhan almost fought. _

**kkamjong:**

_ OMG!!! _

_ What happened next!? _

**Sehunnie:**

_ It’ll be easier if I tell you face to face tomorrow at school. _

_ I have something that I need your opinion on. _

**kkamjong:**

_ How about you come over to my house right now? It’s not too late, it’s just 8 p.m. _

 

Sehun bit his lips as he contemplated whether he should go to Jongin’s house or not. He probably wasn’t going to be able to get any sleep due to this whole matter. Not only that, he didn’t know how he should act around his brother right now. Maybe he should go out for while to get some fresh air to clear his mind a bit.

He got down from his bed before he went over to his wardrobe. He quickly change from his pajamas into a blue collar t-shirt and a pairs of jeans. He grabbed his wallet and his handphone before he walked out from his room.

He bumped into his brother right when he was about to go downstairs.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kris asked after he saw Sehun’s attire.

_ ‘I’m going to Jongin’s house.’ _

“It’s getting late, Hun. Why don’t you wait it until tomorrow?”

_ ‘There is something important that I need to discuss with Jongin. It’ll not take long. I promise that I’ll come back before midnight.’ _

Kris lets out a small sigh, “Fine. Go now before it gets too dark.”

Kris just stood there as he watched his brother’s retreating back. He couldn’t help but think to himself  that Sehun is lying to him again. He scared that Sehun may be using Jongin as an excuse so he could go out to meet Luhan tonight. Yes, he knows that he is being too protective towards his baby brother and he should give a bit of freedom to Sehun since Sehun is going reach eighteen soon. Yet, he can’t. Sehun already lead a quite painful life because of his selfish parents and the last thing he wanted was his brother getting heartbroken by Luhan. He can’t let that happen.

He then quickly ran towards his room, changed his pajamas, grabbed his car keys and his wallet before running toward the entrance. He’ll follow Sehun secretly just to make sure that Sehun indeed went to Jongin’s house, and not to meet Luhan.

There was a high risk that Sehun may catch him and the things may get ugly afterwards, but he is willing to take the risk as long as he can prevent his baby brother from getting his heart broken by Luhan.

 

* * *

 

Kris released a sigh of relief when Sehun’s car stop in front of Jongin’s house gate. His brother was indeed telling the truth after all and it made him very relieved that Sehun wasn’t going to meet Luhan.

Kris then realize that he had been lost in his thoughts. He needed to get out of here before Sehun spotted his car. However, it was too late for him since Sehun had spotted him and was currently heading towards his car with a displeased expression on his face.

Sehun knocked on the car window. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waits his brother to pull down his window. How could his brother do this to him? At first, he thought he may have mistaken the car since there is no way that Kris would stalk him, but when he saw the plate number, he finally accepted the fact that Kris, indeed, followed him to Jongin’s house.

“Hi, Hun.”

_ ‘Don’t hi me. Why are you following me?’ _

“Promise me that you won’t get angry at me.”

_ ‘It depends.’ _

“I was scared that you went to meet Luhan,” Kris finally confessed the truth. Now that he had been discovered by Sehun, there was no use of lying to Sehun.

Sehun stared at his brother with a disbelieving look.

_ ‘How could you, ge? Do I look that untrustworthy to you that you have to stalk my every move?!’ _

“Hun, it wasn’t like that.”

_ ‘Then how is it, ge?’ _

“Hun, I…” Kris didn’t how to explain to himself at that moment without making Sehun angier at him.

_ ‘Don’t bother, ge. I’m going to sleep at Jongin’s house tonight. Feel free to stay if you’re still scared that I’m going to sneak out to meet Luhan.’ _

Sehun then spun on his heels and dashed toward Jongin’s house, ignoring his brother’s frantic calls asking him to come back.

Kris sighed heavily. His brother must’ve been so furious and hurt because of him right now and there was no use for him to stay there anymore since his brother usually took hours to forgive him whenever they had a fight. _ I’ll just come back again tomorrow, _ Kris thought to himself.  Hopefully by that time, his brother already have forgiven him.

 

* * *

 

Jongin was listening to music when Sehun suddenly barged into his room. He raised a brow when Sehun immediately sat down on his bed with a small frown plastered on his lips. He then paused his playlist before spinning his chair to face his best friend.

“What with the long face?”

_ ‘You won’t believe what had happened! Kris-ge stalked me all the way here. He thought that I was only using you as an excuse to go meet Luhan. How could he do this to me?’ _

Jongin gave Sehun’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Take it easy, Sehun-ah. I believe Kris-hyung only wants the best for you. After all, you’re his only brother. Of course he is going to a bit overprotective towards you.”

Sehun rolled his eyes at that.

_ ‘Yes, I understand that. But that doesn’t give him any right to stalk me. It only means that he didn’t trust me.’ _

“I know that you’re very angry right now, but can we discuss this matter later? I want to know what happened after I left. You did mention that Kris-hyung and Luhan almost fight in your texts earlier, right?”

_ ‘Yes! It was so tense! As usual Kris-ge was being too protective, warning Luhan to stay away from me, but Luhan was being stubborn. Then, they started to argue and I saw Luhan had raised his fist. I didn’t think much as I quickly jumped out of the car to stop him from punching Kris-ge. I grabbed Luhan’s arm and he pushed me. As result, I lost my footing and fell down to the ground.’ _

“What!?” Jongin gasped in shock, “What happened next?”

Sehun’s cheek turned slightly pink when he recalled back to the moment when Luhan carried him in his arms.

Of course, Jongin didn’t miss the blush on Sehun’s cheek and he decided to tease his best friend.

“Did something happen between you and Luhan?”

_ ‘He just carried me to hospital. That’s all.’ _

“Don’t lie to me, Sehun-ah. I know something else must’ve happened.” 

_ ‘I already said that nothing happened. He took me to hospital and then he took me back home since Kris-ge needed to go back to office.’ _

“Then why you were blushing a minute ago?”

Jongin grinned when he saw Sehun’s hand movement stop.

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

_ ‘Look, I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to ask for some advice.’ _

“You only want to avoid the subject,” Jongin teased as he stuck his best friend.

Said best friend lightly hit Jongin’s arm in response.

“Hey, that hurt!” Jongin yelled as he rubs his arm.

_ ‘You deserve it for not believing me when I already told you that nothing happened between me and  Luhan.’ _

Jongin pouted, “You’re a very bad friend. Always taking joy in abusing me.” He then pulled up his sleeve, “See, my arm already has a bruise on it.” He said while showing his arm to Sehun.

Sehun just scoffed.

“So what is it that you need my advice on?”

Sehun let out a small sigh.  _ ‘It seems that Luhan is quite famous. Even Kris-ge knows who he is. He wants me to stay away from Luhan, saying that Luhan is a player and he didn’t want me get my heart broken. Should I listen to Kris-ge?’ _

“For starters, do you even want to stop seeing Luhan?”

Sehun sighed again.

_ ‘I don’t know. This is the reason why I came here, seeking your advice.’ _

“What do you think about Luhan?”

_ ‘At first, I was a bit scared of him especially after I knew what he does for a living. However after going out with him a few times, I don’t really think he is such a bad guy. Well, aside from stealing my first kiss, never once had he hurt me on purpose.’ _

“Hmm…I see.” Jongin tapped his chin, “I’m sorry, Sehunnie, but I can’t make any decisions for you. You should make your own decision and which path you should go to. The only thing I can say is listen to your heart. If your heart tells you to keep seeing Luhan, then go ahead. Don’t worry about your brother. He’s being protective. Who knows. Maybe he will change his mind once he get to know Luhan better.”

_ Listen to my heart? What does my heart even tell me to do?,  _ Sehun thought.

“It’s getting late. Are you going home or do you want to sleep here tonight?”

_ ‘I’m sleeping here tonight. I’m still angry at Kris-ge. I don’t think I can face him once I get home.’ _

Jongin shrugged, “Okay. You can borrow my clothes.”

_ ‘Jongin-ah, thank you.’ _

Jongin’s lips curved into a small smile, knowing that Sehun wasn’t thanking him for letting him stay overnight at his house, but for being there for him.

“You’re welcome, Sehunnie. _ ” _

 

* * *

 

Sehun was about to fall into a deep sleep until he saw his phone’s light blinking, indicating that  he got a new message. He groaned before he reached out and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. The person who messaged him better have a good reason for interrupting his beauty sleep. If that person turns out to be his brother, he is definitely going to scold him.

**Luhan <3:**

_ Have you gone to sleep? _

Sehun gritted his teeth in annoyance after he finished reading the text. What was Luhan thinking texting him at this hour?

**Sehunnie:**

_ I was about to before you interrupted me. _

**Luhan <3:**

_ I’m sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, princess. _

Sehun huffed. He didn’t realize that sound had cause Jongin to woken up from his sleep.

**Sehunnie:**

_ Stop calling me princess! _

**Luhan <3:**

_ Make me;) _

_ So, did anything happen between you and your brother? _

_ He didn’t hit you, did he? _

Sehun raised his eyebrows at that.

**Sehunnie:**

_ Why would my brother do that? _

**Luhan <3:**

_ Well, you know, for going out with me. His face looked like he wanted to murder someone. _

 

Sehun couldn’t stop himself from giggling upon reading that. He couldn’t blame Luhan for thinking of his brother that way. Most people thought the same way because of his  brothers’ infamous poker face, but only he knew the truth. Behind closed doors, his brother was actually a big softie who loved to collect alpaca dolls as hobby.

**Sehunnie:**

_ Kris-ge would never do that. Yes, he did scold me for lying to him, but that’s it. _

Sehun decided not to tell Luhan that Kris asked him to stop seeing him. He still hasn’t made his decision yet, thus, it would be better he hides that from Luhan’s knowledge. He didn’t want anyone to influence his decision.

**Luhan <3:**

_ I’m glad to hear that. I was so worried that he may have hit you or something because of me. _

_He worries about me?_ Sehun lips curled into smile at the thought.

Before he could type a reply, he received another text from Luhan.

**Luhan <3:**

_ I’ll stop here. _

_ It’s getting late. _

_ Go to sleep now. Tomorrow you’ve class, and you need to wake up early _

Sehun felt a bit disappointed that Luhan was going to end their conversation so soon, but he wasn’t going to tell that to Luhan.

**Sehunnie:**

_ Okay. _

**Luhan <3:**

_ Night, princess. _

**Sehunnie:**

_ Good night _

_ P.s And stop calling me princess _

 

Sehun was about to put back his phone on the bedside table when he saw Jongin was staring at him with a shit eating grin.

_ ‘What?’ _

“Who was that? And don’t tell me it was Kris-ge. You wouldn’t be smiling like love struck girl if it was him.”

_ ‘I didn’t smile like love struck girl.’  _ Sehun quickly denied.

“I should’ve taken a picture and showed it to you. So are you going to tell who it was ?”

_ ‘It is none of your business. I’m going to sleep’ _

Sehun then pulled the blanket and covered his body before he rolled his body to face the wall.

Jongin scoffed, knowing that Sehun purposely did that so he would stop asking. Too bad for Sehun because he wasn’t going to give up that easily. He was definitely going to make Sehun tell him.

 

* * *

 

Sehun followed his best friend to the dining room for breakfast before going to school. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Suho was inside the dining room, sitting on one of the chairs while reading a newspaper. Damn, how could he forget that Suho was Jongin’s cousin and the chance of them living together under one roof?

Suho put down the newspaper and raised his head when he heard steps approaching.

“Morning, Jongin.” He greeted with a smile on his lips.

“Good morning, hyung. Do you still remember Sehun? The one who accompanied me to the club the other day?”

Suho then studied Sehun from head to toe properly this time. He must admit that the Wu brothers had very good genes. Both of them were such good-looking men with their height and their pale complexion. Call him biased  or whatever, he believes that among the two brothers, Kris is way more beautiful compared to Sehun.

_ Oh My God! Why won’t he stop staring at me? _

“Who wouldn’t remembered him? He managed to punch Baekhyun on his cheek. Not everyone can do that.”

“Hyung…”

“Relax, Jongin-ah. I’m not going to do anything to your best friend,” Suho said as he showed off his infamous angelic smile at them, “I’m actually quite glad that you had bring him here because I’ve been waiting for a  chance to apologize for my rude behavior that day. I care about Jongin a lot, thus, I was a bit too protective towards him. Please do forgive me.”

_ ‘It is okay. I never took it to heart.’ _

Suho raised a brow and Jongin saw it. He quickly helped translate what Sehun said.

“Sehun said he never took it to heart.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Please have a seat.”

Jongin took a seat in front of Suho while Sehun sat beside them. Suho and Jongin started to have a conversation while Sehun just listened. A maid then interrupted them, saying that someone was there to see Sehun. Suho ordered the maid to let that person in. The maid nodded her head before heading back to the main entrance.

Few minute later, the maid came back with Kris trailing behind her. He was shocked to see Suho in the dining room with Sehun and Jongin, but he managed to mask his expression well.

“Kris-hyung...what...are you doing at here?” Jongin asked.

“I’m here to send both of you to school. Have you finish your breakfast?”

“We just...did.”

“Goes change into your uniform.”

“Okay.”

Jongin pulled Sehun from the chair before both of them hurried towards Jongin’s room.

“Come, have a seat first,” Suho said as he patted the chair beside him.

“I prefer standing, thank you very much,” Kris answered coldly.

Suho smirked, “Are you perhaps... scared of me?”

“Of course...not!” Kris quickly denied it although deep down he was indeed a bit wary of Suho especially after the incident that happened days ago.

“Then there shouldn’t be problem for you to sit beside me, right?”

Kris huffed before he sat down on the chair beside Suho and the smirk on Suho’s lips only kept getting wider. He scooted his chair far away from Suho. He prayed that Suho would not dare to pull anything on him in his own house. It seemed that God didn’t hear his prayer since Suho had pushed his chair to sit closer to him.

“Why are you so tense, love?”

“What the heck? Who give you permission to call me that?”

Suho then began stroking Kris’s thigh, “Aww…come on, love. Don’t be so cold towards me. I thought we finally started having something between us after that day,” he purred

“Stop touching me, pervert!” Kris yelled before he slapped Suho’s hand away, “And I already told you very clearly that day, I’m not going to accept your confession.”

“Did you say that? Why can’t I seem to remember it at all?” Suho started stroking Kris’s thigh again. This time, he became braver as he moved his hand closer to Kris’s crotch.

“Yah…What are you... doing…Stop…” Kris stuttered nervously as he try to push Suho’s hand away, but his hand didn’t budge at all.

Suho leaned in to whisper into his ear, his breath tickling Kris’ ear  “How about we continue this in my bedroom?” He said before he lick Kris’s earshell.

“Wha…”

Kris wasn’t able to finish his words when Suho suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair. He then dragged Kris towards the stairs.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kris was suddenly cut off from his arguments when  Suho suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair harshly. Suho then dragged Kris up the stairs and towards his room.

“Let go of me!” Kris yelled as he yanked his arm away but to no avail. He tried to pry his hand off, but Suho’s grip was stronger than he thought. 

Suho quickly opened the door to his room and pushed Kris towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room. While Kris was stumbling, Suho locked the door behind him with a click. 

He turned around and faced Kris who by then had a light tint of pink shading his cheeks.  _ Cute, _ Suho thought to himself as a smirk played on his lips. 

Suho took one step forward.

Kris took one step back.

Once Suho was a few mere inches away from Kris’ face, he pushed Kris lightly, making Kris lose his footing and fall onto the bed. Kris was about to yell at Suho for the  _ rough  _ treatment, but the words were forgotten at his tongue when Suho captured his lips.

Suho cupped Kris’s face as a way to keep him in place. He tilted his head to try and deepen the kiss, but Kris wasn’t having any of that.

Kris managed to break away and stuttered as he looked up only to be met by the dark orbs filled with lust and….passion? 

Suho pushed Kris back down onto the bed and traced over his cheeks and down his jawline.

Kris quickly pushed Suho away when Suho’s quick fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt.

“W-what do you think you’re doing!?”

“I already told you that I want you, Love. Just stop resisting me, it’s no use.”

“Get it through your thick skull that I’ll never become yours!” Kris shouted

“Love, don’t make me laugh. I never fail in getting what I want.” Suho grabbed Kris’s hand, pinning him to the bed, “Now, shall we continue?”

Suho leaned down and began leaving butterfly kisses starting from Kris’s brow, and down to his lips. 

The kiss felt so warm and filled with not only lust, but with love too. Kris couldn’t help but to give in.  _ I wonder what he really tastes like, _ Kris thought as he unconsciously parted his lips. Suho took this chance to slide his tongue into Kris’s warm cavern.

_ Suho tastes like rich wine and roses,  _ Kris found himself thinking as he began kissing back passionately. 

Suho let go of Kris’s hands and began to unbutton his dress shirt, but this time he took it slow. Surprisingly, Kris wasn’t stopping him. Instead, Kris’s hands were in Suho’s hair. Suho began leaving kisses and love bites down Kris’s abs as Kris let out small grunts and moans.

Suho was about to tug Kris’s pants down when a certain someone knocked at the door.

“Hyung, it’s me.”

“I’m quite busy right now, Jongin!” Suho hissed bitterly at the interruption.

“H-hyung… I-I…” Jongin was a bit scared to continue, but he had to when Sehun shot glares at him, “I…know that… Kris-hyung is with you. We…need to leave now…If not, we’ll be late for school.”

Suho let out a frustrated sigh. He was so close to claiming Kris as his. Maybe he should bring Kris to one of his villa’s where no one would interrupt them and maybe...his lips curled into smirk when he thought of all the  _ fun _ things he could do with Kris. 

Kris shuddered a little when he saw the smirk that was spreading on Suho’s lips. That smirk was like a warning to him as though something bad was going to happen to him and he should be careful of whatever Suho had in store for him.

His eyes widened slightly when Suho pressed their lips together. He pushed Suho off, breaking off their kiss.

Suho chuckled as he began to button up Kris’s shirt, “I’m looking forward to meeting you again so we can continue this, my love.” He then leaned down and whispered in Kris’s ear, “Next time, I’m going to make sure that no one is going to interrupt us.”

Suho got up from the bed before heading to door. He opened the door and greeted his cousin with a sly smile on his lips.

“I’m very sorry. I had forgotten that Kris was taking both of you to school,” He said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Sehun and Jongin were about to go downstairs when they saw Suho pull Kris inside his room. They stood there with their jaws dropped since they never even thought that Suho and Kris actually knew each other at all.

“Wow, this is shocking. I never considered that your brother and my cousin knew each other,” Jongin said. 

A slight expression of worry flashed across Jongin’s face when his best friend stood there unresponsive. “Sehun-ah, are you okay?” Jongin asked as he patted Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun finally snapped out of his trance. Suddenly he ran towards Suho’s room, leaving his best friend behind. Jongin let out a small gasp when he saw Sehun was about to open the door. He quickly ran and stood in front the bedroom door to stop Sehun from doing so.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

_ ‘I’m going to save my ge. Who know what your cousin will do to him. After all, he works for Luhan.’ _

“What? You think that Suho-hyung is going to harm Kris-ge? Aren’t you over thinking it too much? Maybe they’re close friends.”

Before Sehun could even argue back, they heard Kris’s yelling coming out from the room. Sehun shot the ‘I-told-you-so’ look  to Jongin.

“Fine.” Jongin said. He knocked on the door gently, “Hyung, it is me.”

“I’m quite busy right now, Jongin!”

“H-hyung… I-I…” Jongin was a bit scared to continue, but he had to when Sehun shot glares at him, “I…know that… Kris-hyung is with you. We…need to leave now…If not, we’ll be late for school.”

Jongin didn’t get any reply this time. Just when he was about to knock on the door again, the door opened and Suho greeted him with a smile on his lips.

“I’m very sorry. I had forgotten that Kris was sending both of you to school.” 

Kris quickly pushed Suho aside, “Let’s go.” he said. He couldn’t stay there any minute longer. 

Sehun let out a soundless gasp when he saw his brother. His hair was in mess, few buttons of his shirt were open. Were those hickies he saw on his older brother’s neck? He clenched his fist angrily. Here he was worried about his brother’s safety, but his older brother was actually quite  _ ‘busy’  _ with Suho. Not only that, but he dared to forbid him from seeing Luhan.

_ ‘How could you stop me from seeing someone when you’re clearly in a relationship with Suho-ssi? He works for Luhan!’  _ Sehun pointed an accusing finger at Kris.

“What are you talking about?” Kris turned to face Suho, “You work for Luhan?”

“Interested in getting to know about me, love?” Suho said teasingly .

Kris couldn’t stop blushing once he heard that, “That isn’t the case!” he quickly denied before turning back to face his little brother.

“You have misunderstood. I’m not in a relationship with this guy!”

Sehun scoffed,  _ ‘Then why did he call you ‘love’ just now? And why is your shirt is unbuttoned? Are those hickies on your neck too?’ _

Kris quickly covered his neck, “That…well…you see…”

Kris didn’t know how to explain the situation to Sehun. It was all too embarrassing for him to tell Sehun that Suho had forced him just then since Suho was smaller in size compared to him. His cheeks turned slightly pink when he recalled back to what Suho almost did to him before Jongin interrupted them.

_ ‘Speechless, huh? So that means I was right after all. Both of you are indeed in  a relationship.’ _

“You can’t simply make assumptions when you haven’t even listened to my explanations!”

_ ‘What I see in front of my eyes right now is all the answers I need.’ _

“Wu Sehun!”

“Err…I’m sorry to interrupt, but… we need to… leave now. We only have 30… minutes left before school starts.”

“We’ll continue this conversation later on.”

Kris sents daggers at Suho. However Suho ignored it. He even dared to wink at him, making Kris blush. Kris quickly headed towards the stairs without even waiting for Sehun and Jongin. Sehun scoffed before he and Jongin followed his brother.

Jongin tried to cheer up his best friend, but his attempts were unsuccessful. Jongin let out a small sigh. He hoped that Sehun and Kris wouldn’t have a big argument later on.

 

* * *

 

Sehun and Jongin were about to get out of Kris’s car when Kris’s voice stopped them.

“Jongin-ah, can you go first? I need to talk to Sehun privately.”

Sehun quickly shook his head since he didn’t want to talk with his brother right now as he was still angry at his brother and hoped that Jongin would help him. However, Jongin didn’t want to. He didn’t care that Sehun would mad be at him as long as Sehun and his brother made up.

“Sure, Kris-hyung. I’ll see you in class, Sehunnie.”

Jongin waved his hand before he got down from the car. Sehun pouted a little as he watched his best friend headed towards the school building. Why didn’t Jongin help him but instead left him behind with his older brother?

“Hun-ah, I know you’re angry with me. But please believe me. I’ve got nothing to do with Suho. He’s just one of my crazy admirers who doesn’t understand that I don’t want become his boyfriend.”

_ ‘Then why did you go to his room? And why was your shirt unbuttoned after you came out from the room?’ _

“He said he had something to talk me privately in. That’s why I followed him to his room. Coincidentally, his room’s air conditioner was broken which made his room a bit too hot. I never thought that he would confess to me.”

Kris was feeling bad for lying to his younger brother when he was the one who got angry at Sehun for lying to him. But what choice did he have? He didn’t want Sehun to know what actually happened between him and Suho. He didn’t want his image in Sehun’s mind to be tarnished because of this.

Kris then grabbed Sehun’s hand, “Please don’t be mad at me anymore. I’ll treat you to cake and bubble tea after you finish your classes. What do you say?”

_ ‘Fine, I forgive you.’ _

Sehun wasn’t able to stay mad at his older brother. Kris seldom pleaded people for forgiveness. He was too prideful to do that even though he was the one who was in the wrong. Thus, when his older brother begged him, it meant that he really wanted his forgiveness. He just hoped that his older brother had learned his lesson this time.

“Thank you so much, Hun-ah. I’ll come pick you up after school today. Go to your class now. I don’t want the teacher to scold you because of me.”

Sehun nodded. He then headed to his class after he bid Kris goodbye. He was looking forward to hanging out with Kris since they stopped hanging out after Kris became vice president.

 

* * *

 

Kris brought Sehun to a shopping mall to buy new clothes. 

First, they went to a bubble tea shop to buy Sehun’s favorite bubble tea. However, before they could order, Kris got called from his assistant who asked him to come back to office to settle some urgent matters.

Kris then apologized to Sehun and gave Sehun his credit card before leaving him in front of the bubble tea shop.  Sehun was very disappointed by the sudden change of events. He was seriously anticipating spending time together with his older brother today. He missed the old times when his older brother was still in high school and he would bring him anywhere he wanted to go, but ever since his brother became the vice president, he didn’t have time for him anymore.

Sehuns smile turned into one of a frown when suddenly...

“Boo!”

Sehun jumped a little. A familiar laughter spilled out all around him. He knew whose laughter it belonged to without turning around.

“You’re too cute, Sehunnie.”

Sehun glared at Luhan.

Luhan chuckled, ignoring the glare that Sehun gave him, “What are you doing at here?”

Sehun took out his handphone and typed few words on it before showing it to Luhan.

I just came here to search for elephants. Why do you think I’m here for? Of course to buy bubble tea.

Luhan laughed after he read Sehun’s sassy words. 

“You like drinking bubble tea?”

Sehun nodded.

“What a coincidence. I love bubble tea too! It had been three or four months since I last drank it. When I pass by this shopping mall, I can’t resist the urge to drink it. I never thought I’d meet you here though. It seemed like fate keeps bring us together. Don’t you think so too, Sehunnie?”

Sehun could feel his heart start beating wildly from Luhan’s intense stare.

“Come on, Sehunnie. I’ll treat you.”

Luhan then grabbed Sehun’s hand and dragged him inside the bubble tea shop.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, cancel all my appointments today. I have urgent matters to attend to at the moment.”

Sehun was sitting on the bench while sipping on his bubble tea that Luhan had bought him. He was waiting for Luhan to finish his call. He was a bit scared when Luhan scolded whoever the person on the other line was, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking that Luhan was kind of hot when he was angry.

“Tell Mr. Liew if he can’t wait, it’ll be his loss. I’ve got plenty of customers that are willing to take this offer. And one more thing, don’t bother me today. If you have any urgent matters, call Xiumin instead. He’ll know what to do. That’ll be all.”

Luhan ended the call and turned to face Sehun.

“Sorry about that. I needed to relay some messages to my assistant. Can we go now?”

**Didn’t you say that you had important matters to attend?**

Luhan let out a small laugh, “You  _ are  _ my important matter, Sehunnie. I want to hang out with you today since I’m leaving for Japan tomorrow for a week. I’m going to miss you so much! So in order for me to survive the week Hunnie-less, I’m going to spend all day today with you.”

A blush slowly crept up to Sehun’s cheeks after he heard that. Yet, he felt so touched that Luhan was willing to cancel all his appointments just to hang out with him today.

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Luhan suddenly held Sehun’s hand after they walked out of the bubble tea shop. Sehun’s cheeks began heating up at the sudden skinship. He tries to pull his hand away, but Luhan only tightens his grip. Left with no choice, he lets out a soundless sigh as he let Luhan drag him away. 

And there, another inaudible sigh the quiet boy managed to exhale due to Luhan’s next choice of destination. He never expected Luhan to take him in a boutique. This made him even more wonder why Luhan would bring him there out of all places. Do Luhan wants to buy new clothes and needed his opinion? If that’s the case, then, Luhan made a terrible mistake since Sehun barely knows the first thing about the latest fashion trends.

All the females and some of male workers turned their heads toward them the moment he and Luhan stepped inside the boutique.

_ ‘Here we go again.’ _ Sehun thought in dismay as he recalls the incident at Lay’s restaurant. Is Luhan some kind of a magnet? Why can’t people stop paying so much attention to him?

What’s worse on top of it was the workers glare at him in comparison to the waitresses who had ignored him. This made him feel very uncomfortable since he never liked people giving him attention. Luhan, who must have noticed Sehun’s sudden stiffness, gently squeezes his hand.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Sehunnie. If they dare do anything to you, they’ll feel my wrath,” Luhan assures, as if his sweet gesture trying to mask the hidden threat purposely spoken out loud that the workers had surely detected as they scramble on their positions right away. All of them knew who Luhan really was and none of them has the guts to mess with him although they were quite curious with the meek boy’s identity since it was the first time Luhan brought someone with him.

Luhan then continues to drag Sehun towards the rack of clothes. He flips the clothes before taking out a low v neck white shirt and handling it to Sehun.

“Here, go try it.”

Bewilderment was written over Sehun’s face as he look at the other.

“Why are you still standing here? Go now.” Luhan bubbles as he gently pushes Sehun towards the changing room.

Sehun frowns a little. If not because he didn’t want to waste his energy to argue with Luhan, he would’ve had thrown the shirt at Luhan’s face. He defeatedly took the shirt from Luhan’s hand then headed towards the changing room. However, before he can enter one of the changing room,  Luhan called his name. 

‘What does he want?’ Sehun thought. He then turned around to face Luhan.

“Try this too.” Luhan said before handling a pair of black skinny fit jeans to Sehun.

_ ‘Who the hell he think he is? Ordering me around!’ _

Sehun annoyingly grabs the jeans from Luhan’s hand. Some of the workers worried about Sehun while the other half feels that he deserved being punished for disrespecting the elder. However, much to their shock, Luhan just smiles at Sehun. It was like Luhan wasn’t angry with the way Sehun treated him. 

How could that possibly be? They still could remember very well when one of the ex-worker was fired because she accidentally offended Luhan.

“ _ Is that all?”  _ As Luhan nodded, Sehun then stomped towards the changing room. A loud thud can be heard after that.

Luhan chuckles at Sehun’s antics. If that was another person, he would have teach that person a lesson for disrespecting him, but not for Sehun. Instead, he thinks that the way Sehun is acting is quite cute. Despite that Sehun being mute, the expressions that he shows were quite intriguing and he enjoys every second of it.

He goes to sit down by the red velvet sofa before taking his hand phone out. He saw three messages and four miscalls, all coming from Xiumin and except for only one message from Chen. 

_ This is weird _ . He can understand why Xiumin is looking for him, but he can’t understand why Chen would be, too, since he seldomly deals directly with him due to Xiumin’s protective behavior. 

He decided to call his best friend first instead of wasting his time thinking of reasons why Chen would be looking for him. Both of them always stick together anyway. Maybe his best friend has the answer why.

“Where the hell are you? Your secretary told me that you cancelled an appointment with Mr. Liew. Was she telling the truth?” Xiumin inquires, seemingly not having any time to beat around the bush.

“Hello to you, too.” Luhan greeted. He had guessed it right, Xiumin indeed called for this matter, “Yes, she was. I had some important matters to attend.”

“What is more important than meeting Mr. Liew? Do you know how hard it is to make appointments with him?”

“Sehun.” Luhan deadpans, busying himself with checking on his nails as he listens to the scoff on the other line.

“What? You’re acting weird. You’ve never cancelled appointments from anyone before unless…”

Luhan quickly cuts off Xiumin’s sentence, “Oh, your husband is looking for me too.”

“Don’t ever think that I don’t know what you are trying to do now.” Xiumin reprimands, “About my husband, just ignore him. He wants to come with us to Japan, but I didn’t allow him. It is too dangerous.”

Luhan raises his eyebrows when he hears a small whine at the background.

“You are too protective of him.”

“I bet you’ll do the same when it is regarding Sehun.”

Xiumin’s defense hit something within Luhan, completely losing his interest admiring of his nails and arguing with the former, “Tsk… Let’s continue this conversation later on. I need to go check on Sehun. He’s taking his sweet time too long.”

Luhan quickly ended the call before his best friend can say anything. He put back his phone inside his pocket before marching towards the changing room. Lucky for him, there is only one room occupied which means he doesn’t have to waste time searching every room.

He knocks the said door gently, “Sehunnie, are you inside?”

Luhan received a knock in response.

“Are you okay in there? You’re taking quite a long time just to try a shirt and a pair of jeans.”

This time Luhan didn’t receive any response from Sehun. He waited for a few minutes, but Sehun still isn’t giving him any hint of coming out. It starts to made him worry about the younger.

“Sehunnie, please give a response to me. Anything will do.”

At the other side of the changing room, Sehun keeps on staring himself in the mirror. He never wears something like this before.  He isn’t like his older brother who’s actually a fashionista. He prefers simple clothes like t-shirts and jeans and he’ll only wear formal clothes was when he had to attend parties with his family.

So why Luhan had to choose this outfit for him to wear? It made him a little bit embarrassed to come out from the changing room. Should he lie to Luhan that the shirt and jeans wouldn't fit? What if Luhan choose another outfit for him? More sexier and daring than this?

“Sehunnie, if you don’t come out now, I’m going to barge inside.” 

Sehun even more panics as Luhan starts nudging the door, completely aware of how the petite man can make his threat true. He can’t let Luhan see him in this outfit!

“On count of three.” Luhan, on the other hand tries masking his worry with his growls, “One...”

_ ‘Oh god, what I should do right now? Luhan’s really going to barge inside!’ _

“Two…”

Sehun hastily opens the door. He used half of the door to cover his body since he’s still too embarrassed to show himself to Luhan.

Luhan lets out a sigh of relief.

“There you are. Do you know how worried I was when you didn’t give me any response?”

_ ‘He worries about me?’  _ Sehun thought, clutching even more to the door.

“Do the clothes fit you? Come on, show it to me.”

Luhan raised eyebrows when Sehun shook his head.

“You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to judge you.” Luhan reassures with a gentle tone. He thinks that Sehun was too scared to come out because he was going to judge him.

_ ‘I might as well face it since I don’t have anywhere to run.’  _ Sehun weakedly declares in his mind. Removing the tight hold with his shield, pulls open the door, meekly stepping out from the changing room.

Luhan gulped a little after seeing Sehun wholly. His eyes can’t stop eyeing the embarrassed teen from head to toe. Damn, Sehun looked so sexy wearing the outfit he had choose for him. The low cut v neck is showing his milky skin while the skinny fit jeans is hugging him in the right places, showing off his muscular, lean thighs.

Sehun’s fingers can’t stop fidgeting with each other, a habit when he was nervous. Why does Luhan has to blatantly staring at him like that?

“You look hot and sexy.” Luhan said with a smirk on his lips.

Blush slowly crept up onto Sehun’s cheek when he absorbed the older’s praise. He can’t help but to bow even lower, trying to hide his ridiculous reddening that amused Luhan even more.

“Go, change back with your clothes and bring these clothes with you. I’ll wait for you at the cashier.”

Luhan winked at Sehun before he walks out from there, happily teasing the other male. Sehun hurriedly barges into the room, fanning his face that’s impossible even more reddening.

 

* * *

 

Luhan wants to buy the clothes as a gift to Sehun. Sehun tries to reject it, arguing he didn’t need it as he still has many clothes. However, Luhan wouldn’t listen. He insisted to pay for it.

Sehun didn’t have a choice but to take the clothes. Although he didn’t want it, he still can’t throw it away. He will just put it in the farthest, deepest part of his wardrobe. He’s not planning to wear it anyway.

“We’ll go eat first. You must be hungry, right?”

Luhan’s voice snapped him out from his dazzled state.

Sehun quickly nodded eagerly. He does feel hungry right now. The last time he ate was at the cafeteria during the lunch time and that was a few hours ago.

Luhan can’t stop his lips from curling into smile, “Let’s go.” He beams before grabbing Sehun’s hand which is again successfully making the off-guarded teen blush. This time, Sehun did nothing to pull his hand away.  _ ‘He’s stubborn to reckon with, anyway,’ _ he reasons to no one as he just let Luhan guide him.

Luhan then bring Sehun to one of the famous western cuisine restaurant within the shopping mall. Luhan orders a medium rare steak while Sehun orders fish and chips. As for dessert, Luhan didn’t want any since he isn’t into sweet things, but Sehun wanted to try the chocolate mousse cake. Thus, Luhan ordered one for him.

Luhan takes a sip from his coffee as he watches Sehun eating the chocolate mousse cake. They had finish the dish few minutes ago and now, he’s waiting for Sehun to finish his dessert.

He lets out a small chuckle when he saw a cream at the corner of Sehun’s lips. He put down his cup before he get up from his seat. He then leaned closer toward the unsuspecting male.

Alarmed with Luhan approaching, Sehun quietly reads the older’s movements, trying to stop him as early as possible. However, Sehun’s plans of stopping him was rendered useless as he stilled completely the moment his eyes met Luhan’s, their proximity enabling him to feel the other’s breath on his lips. Before he can ask about it, Luhan suddenly licked the corner of his lips, shocking him even more. 

Luhan went back to his seat as he watches Sehun’s face turning into a darker shade of beet red every second that passes. “There was cream on your lips.” He helpfully supplies, guessing what’s boggling Sehun by the way he stares at him.

_ ‘He must have done it on purpose! There is a napkin! Why he can’t use it to wipe the cream!’  _ Sehun thought as he angrily stabs his cake with the fork.

“Finish your cake, Sehunnie. Make sure to eat carefully this time.”

Sehun glares at the other’s mockery. Luhan pretends that he didn’t saw it as he takes a sip from his cup of coffee. What angers Sehun the most is that there is playful smirk playing on the assaulter’s lips.

_ ‘Jerk!’ _ Sehun cursed in his mind.

 

* * *

 

After they stepped out from the restaurant, Luhan asked Sehun whether he wanted to buy something. Sehun just shook his head. He isn’t the type who enjoys shopping. Luhan didn’t ask after that. They just walked around the shopping mall, only occasionally stopping by at few shops whenever Luhan saw something that he likes. 

They then walked passed to a toy’s shop. Sehun couldn’t help but to notice the rilakkuma dolls on display. He bit his lips as he stare at the dolls. The dolls are so cute. He can’t resist it, he wants to buy it, but he doesn’t want Luhan to know that  _ ‘secret’ _ hobby. 

While his older brother enjoys collecting alpaca dolls and others cute things as his hobby, he enjoys collecting rilakkuma dolls. He even named one of the dolls as pinku-pinku and he can’t go to sleep without it.

He didn’t realize that Luhan was watching him. He smirked when he realizes Sehun never take his eyes from the rilakkuma dolls that were being on display. 

_ ‘He’s still a kid in the heart.’  _ Luhan muses before thinking of something. He taps Sehun’s shoulder making the other turn, eyes still on the display.

“Aren’t they cute?” Luhan watches the other nodding in daze, trying to get him on his bait “So you like those dolls?”

Sehun quickly morphs his fascination into a forced frown, even shaking his head in denial, not knowing Luhan had completely hauled him by hook. 

“Aww… that’s too bad. Here I was hoping that you will love it too since I love them. I even have collections of them.”

Sehun’s eyes brighten up once he heard that. 

Luhan’s lips almost curled into smile while watching Sehun eagerly scribed on the notebook. He manages to withhold it since he has to keep up his act.

What kind of collection do you have? I have so many collections too! Can I see it? Or do you see my collection first?

Sehun was taken aback when Luhan suddenly laughs.

“You’re too cute, Sehunnie. I actually didn’t like collecting Rilakkuma dolls. I only said that to make you admit you like them.”

Sehun’s excitement deplates instantly, frowning as he glared at Luhan angrily. How dare Luhan lie to him!

“Come on… Don’t be angry at me, Sehunnie. I wasn’t doing that on purpose.”

Sehun withdraws his hands from Luhan’s clasp, only noticing they’ve been connected since they came out of the restaurant which is hours ago. He’s now even more frustrated at how gullible he is and how that stupid, cunning man has the audacity to smile at him.

Luhan touches his forehead, trying to soothe away the younger’s frown, commenting how Sehun’s looks like his older brother earning him a swat. However, Luhan only took his hand and tags him inside, “Let’s go inside, princess. I’ll buy all the rilakkuma dolls for you if that will make you forgive me.”

Sehun rebels by pulling back his hands, to which Luhan only commented “Suit yourself” as he enters the shop, leaving Sehun standing there. Sehun huffs before also stepping inside the shop, his inner child winning than the grumpy teen he is. 

He searches around the shop for Luhan’s presence, muttering a wordless  _ ‘There he is’  _ as he saw Luhan standing in front the cashier counter. 

He then approaches Luhan. Luhan turns his head when he heard steps approaching him.

“There you are, Princess. I thought that you are going to continue sulking.”

Sehun then send piercing daggers at Luhan. 

As usual Luhan ignores it and continues, “I’ve asked the cashier to go take the dolls from the display glass. We’ll wait here, okay?”

Sehun didn’t give any reply. He started to look around the shop. There aren’t many people inside the shop aside from the two kids and their parents. Maybe it is because today is Friday and it is just six o’clock in the evening which explains the few people inside this shop.

“Here it is.” A female voice snapped Sehun out from his trance.

Sehun then turned around. Again, his eyes brighten up when he saw the two rilakkuma dolls on top of the counter. If not because of the facade to needs to protect, he would have hugged and coo the dolls.

“Lucky for both of you. Our shop has special deal only for today where you have to buy two rilakkuma dolls for the price of one.” The cashier then took out the a small pink colour paper, “Not only that, you can write on this little note anything that you want.”

“I’ll buy it. Please wrap it for us.” Luhan said making Sehun stare at him in disbelief.

The cashier smiles,  “Sure. I’ll ask my colleagues to wrap it for you.” She then ordered a girl that was putting the toys on the shelves to head by the cashier, “Rin, come here. The customer want to wrap his gift.”

The girl named Rin then come down from the stool, smiling as she approaches the two.

“Do you want to write something on the little note first before I wrap it up?” Rin asked as she hands the pen to Luhan.

“Sure.” 

Luhan quickly scribed something on the little note before handling the pen to Sehun. Sehun tapped the pen on his chin as he think of what he should write. 

He laughs silently as he writes something he’s sure will get his revenge against the older.

It only take him two seconds to write of what he thinks of. He then give back the pen to Rin who then wraps the tiny note with a bow and ties it to the bear.

“You can’t open it until you are apart.” Rin enthusiastically reminded as the two nod in response. Few minutes later, she finished wrapping the dolls. She then hand it to Luhan. Luhan thank her after taking the dolls from her. 

Sehun’s cheeks turned pink as he hears Rin said to her colleagues that they are such a cute couple the moment they stepped out from the shop. If only he can tell them that they aren’t couple which he can’t since he’s mute.

 

* * *

 

“I’m enjoying today’s date, Sehunnie. Too bad, I have to wait for another week before we can hang out again.” Luhan then took one of the box and give it to Sehun, “I’ll took the female since it reminds me of you, princess.”

Luhan chuckles when Sehun glares at him again. He knows Sehun didn’t like that nickname, but he still insisted on call Sehun that. He enjoys teasing and  getting the satisfying reactions from the younger that motivates him even more.

“It’s getting late. You should go inside now.” 

What Luhan didn’t expect was Sehun to suddenly kiss him on his cheek. He was stunned by it until he didn’t realize that Sehun had come down from his car, running for his dear life in the safety of his house.

He only regained his senses after Sehun slammed the door of his house. His lips curled into a smile as he touches the spot where Sehun had kissed just now. He’s now contemplating whether to have it covered as he take his bath by the evening.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun leans against the door. His heart is still beating wildly inside his chest. He couldn’t understand why did he kissed Luhan’s cheek? When did he got such courage to kiss him? It was like his body is moving on its own.

He jumped a little when his handphone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket. He quickly took it out. It was a message from Luhan.

**To My Sehunnie**

**Thanks for the kiss. However, I prefer kisses on the lips. ;)**

Sehun’s face turns into a beet red after he finishes reading the text, too giddly to even notice one of their maids watching him.

“Young master, why are you standing there?”

Sehun quickly run towards the stairs, ignoring the maid’s question. The maid shook her head before goes back to the living room to continue her work.

 

* * *

 

Luhan can guess how Sehun is going to react after reading his message and that made the smile on his lips grew bigger.

D.O feels weird as watches the smile on Luhan’s lips as he stares at his hand phone. It made him wondered who is the person that can make his boss smile like a crazy man.

“Hyung, don’t you have something to tell me? Please make it fast. I’m heading to Exodus after this.”

Luhan’s eyebrows rose up after he heard that.

“Looking for a new victim to warm up your bed? You should take example from Baekhyun. He had been going steady with Taeyeon for almost a year.”

Kyungsoo frowned, “Are you serious, hyung? It was a very known well fact among us that he was only using Taeyeon to make his crush jealous.”

“Of course I know that. Do you think I’m that stupid? I was just teasing you. I can’t wait to see the drama unfold when the truth finally comes out.” the serene smile morphs into an evil smirk on Luhan’s face that made D.O smell the mischievous persona of his boss coming back.

“You don’t have any right to talk about my lifestyle when you’re the same as me too, hyung. You change your lovers like clothes.”

“I’m a changed man, D.O. I’m about to settle down soon.” Luhan’s smirk morphs into a mysterious smile.

However, it was Luhan’s words that make D.O almost choke on his saliva.

“I wonder who is the unlucky person.”

“That’s the reason why I called you here.  I’m going to Japan with Xiumin tomorrow for a week.’

“I know that. Chen couldn’t stop whining about it since this morning because Xiumin had forbidden him to come along. Why are you telling me this? Are you planning to put me in charge when you gone? I thought you’re putting Baekhyun in charge for the time being.”

“No. I have another job for you. I want you to watch over Wu Sehun. You must protect him at any circumstance. Because of his disability, he can be easily become a target.”

D.O’s raise of his brows implies how he’d not expected his Boss’ mission for him.

“So you’re putting me into the babysitter job while putting Baekhyun in charge of our businesses?”

Luhan laughs.

“Well, Chen will be too busy sulking while I can’t trust Baekhyun to protect Sehun after their first meeting. Thus, you’re the only one who’s available and actually is reliable. You can stop pretending that you didn’t like it.” Luhan exposing the younger made D.O unable to refute, “You always prefer cute, defenseless high school boys. Who knows you may able to find someone to warm your bed?”

A tanned skin boy suddenly pops into D.O’s mind. If he isn’t mistaken, that tanned skin boy is Sehun’s best friend and they’re studying in the same school.

“So, what do you say?” 

“Fine, I accept this job.”

“Good, but I must warn you. If anything happen to him, you’ll bear responsibility for it. Do you understand?”

Being a babysitter shouldn’t even sweat him at all. “Yes, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

A small yawn escaped from D.O’s lips as he walks down the hallway. He had been ransacked his wardrobe for the whole night since he was looking for S.M high uniform because he had decided to pretend as a student so it will be easier for him to protect Sehun. 

He can remember that his ex from S.M high had left his uniform after their hot makeout session and his ex never took it back. Well, he can’t really blame for not taking it back. They had a messy breakup after his ex had caught him kissing with another man in the club.

Because of this, he was a bit tired and he didn’t feel like going today. However, the thought of seeing that tanned skin boy again made him get up from the bed. He also didn’t want to feel Luhan’s wrath if he knew he was skipping his duty. 

He stopped his steps when he saw the tanned skin boy that he been wanting to meet was walking towards his way. If he guesses it right, the tanned skin boy must on the way to the teacher’s office since he was carrying exercise books.

_ ‘Well, it seemed that luck is indeed on my side today.’  _ D.O smirked. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin sighed. Most of the teachers and student already knew about his condition, yet, he still couldn’t understand why did the teacher still choose him to collect all the exercise books from his classmates. 

He almost had a panic attack if not because of Sehun who manages to calm him down. Too bad Sehun wasn’t able to accompany him since they had a different class today and he had to wait until four period to see his best friend again.

An arm suddenly blocked him. He almost stop breathing after he saw the person who had block him. 

“Hey there, sweetie. Do you still remember me?”

Although it has been almost a month since the last time Jongin saw him, he still can remember him. What is he doing at here? What does he want from him? Don’t tell him that he is here to kill him?

D.O saw that Jongin’s face had turned pale. Sweats slowly dripping down from Jongin’s forehead.

“Are you okay?” He asked but he didn’t get any response from Jongin. 

He repeats his question again. Again, there was no response from Jongin. He sighed. He grabs Jongin’s hand and meet no resistance from Jongin. He then brings Jongin to a nearby bench because it feels like Jongin is going to faint any minute now. 

He took the books from Jongin’s hand and put it beside him. He asks Jongin to wait for him. He then goes to the cafeteria. He quickly pays for a bottle mineral water and some sweets for Jongin before running back to Jongin while praying that Jongin is fine. Suho is definitely going to have his head if he knows about this matter.

It made him worried a little bit when he saw that Jongin shaking like crazy while sitting on the bench. He only had seen this situation for one time when it happen to one of his relatives, but it was still fresh in his mind. Jongin is having a panic attack. That explains why Suho is too much protective towards him.

D.O touches Jongin’s back, hoping that Jongin will not resist it or scare him off. He lets out relieved sigh when Jongin still didn’t give response. He rubs Jongin’s back to calm him down a little. However, much to his dismay, Jongin still shaking like crazy. 

_ ‘I don’t have any choice. Hope this will work.’ _

D.O then hugs him and Jongin’s panic attack stops. This made Jongin feel weird. His family and even Sehun took almost an hour to his panic attack.

“Are you okay now?” 

Jongin gently pushed D.O away. There is a small blush on his cheek.

“Th...thank...yo...you…mister...”

“Just call me D.O. There is no need to be so formal with me.” D.O reassured, still touching Jongin to provide comfort to the younger.

“I’m... Kim Jongin. Once again...thank you.”

“Ohh...you don’t have to. I’m happy to help a cute boy like you.”

The elder even smirks hoping to extract an emotion to the younger to which he’d succeedingly made Jongin’s heart beat wildly after hearing that. 

“I…need to go now...I still need to...send these books...to my teacher.”

“Okay, sure.” D.O got up from the bench, “We’re definitely going to meet again, Nini.” 

D.O winked at Jongin making Jongin’s face turned into deep red. He quickly runs off from there without even turning back. 

_ ‘Cute. Hmm... Wu Sehun isn’t with him. Maybe they had different class. Looks like I had to search for him.’ _ D.O thought. He then walks away from there before anyone notices him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin wasn’t able to pay attention to class as his mind can’t stop thinking about the scene from before. A small blush slowly crept up when he recalls back how warm D.O’s hug was and his strong arm.

A small paper suddenly landed on his table making him snapped out of it. He then opens the paper.

_ What is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly blushing? _

_ Sehun _

Jongin turns to face his best friend who was sitting beside him.

“I wasn’t…You… must have seen it wrongly.” Jongin quickly denied it. He isn’t going to tell Sehun about his meeting with D.O. It is too embarrassing.

Sehun scoffed,  _ “You were stuttering and my eyes isn’t blind yet. Something must happen to you during the third period. If not, you wouldn’t acted like this.”  _ He signed.

“I’m always...stuttering…” Jongin replied. His fingers keeps on fidgeting with each other.

_ “Someone caught your eyes during that time?”  _

Sehun only wants to tease his best friend a little, but he’d never thought his question would make his best friend’s face turn red. 

_ “Who was it?” _

“I… don’t know what are you... talking about…”

_ “You better confess to me now. Your face turned red because of my question. Who was it? Was he or she someone that I know?” _

“Sehunnie, you’re thinking... too much. My face turned red...because it was hot here. No one… had caught my attention. If it was there was... someone, what is the chance... of them will like me back?” Jongin said. His expression was a bit sad.

Sehun then rolled his eyes. He quickly writes down on his notebook before tearing the pages. He folds the paper and throws it to his best friend’s desk.

_ “Go check your eyes because your eyes must have a problem since you can’t see how good looking you are. Your stuttering had become lessen compared to before while your panic attack still can be controlled. Not like me who is mute.” _

“But… you have Luhan…”

This time it was Sehun’s face turns to become red.

_ “What are you talking about? Luhan...” _

Sehun can’t finish his words because the teacher had saw them talking and asks them to pay attention to class. Sehun huffed before turning back to face the blackboard.

 

* * *

  
  


Sehun still can’t let that matter go. He keeps on bugging Jongin, but Jongin keeps on being silent about it until Jongin’s driver came to pick him up. This really made him very curious and at the same time a bit angry because they used to share everything. Why Jongin wants to hide it from him?

He jumps a little when he hears a loud honk. His lips then curls into a smile, thinking that it was Luhan. However, he drop his smile when he saw the silver colored hyundai in the parking lot.

He sighed. How could he forgotten that Luhan had fly to Japan today? Luhan even send a message to him this morning to inform him. He quickly run towards his brother’s car when it honks again. He then climbs up into passenger seat while his brother looking at him disapprovingly.

“What’s taking you so long? I saw you’ve been standing there almost two minutes after I’ve had arrived.” 

_ “I’m sorry, ge. I was deep into my thought just now. That’s why I didn’t heard you when you honk for the first time. Why you are the one to pick me up today?”  _

“Is it a crime for me to pick up my own brother?”

Sehun shakes his head.

“I want to make up to you for yesterday. We can have dinner together tonight. I even cancelled my appointment with my client and told my secretary to don’t call me tonight because I want to spend some quality time with my younger brother. What do you say?”

Sehun eagerly nodded his head. 

“We’ll go home first to change our clothes. After that, we’ll head to your favorite restaurant.”

Sehun gives an ‘ok’ sign to his brother. Kris grinned after he saw the gestures. He then starts his engine and drives out from the school compound. On the way to their house, they were having a small conversation until it was interrupted by Sehun’s ringing tone.

Sehun’s lips automatically curled into a smile after he saw the message from Luhan who’s informing him that he had safely reached. 

“Who was it?”

“Jongin.” Sehun lied. He quickly put back his handphone inside his bag so that his brother wouldn’t able to see the message.

“Ohh… okay.”

It was silence afterwards as Kris’s car pulled into the driveway. Kris clenched the steering until his knuckles turned white while Sehun’s stomach dropped in dread.

There was a sleek Black Mercedes Benz parked in the front.

Their parents were back.


	14. Chapter 14

Kris lets out a sigh before he gets down from the car. He was about to enter the house when he realizes that his younger brother still hasn’t get down from the car. His expression then changed into sadness because he knows the reason why Sehun doesn’t want to get down from the car.

Kris then opened the passenger seat. Sehun jumps a little because of that. He was too deep with his thought that he didn’t realize that his brother had opened the door.

“Hun, you don’t have to be afraid. I’m here for you.” Kris said. He then grabbed Sehun’s hand and squeezes it gently.

Sehun nodded his head. He then gets down from the passenger seat. A soundless sigh then escaped from Sehun’s lips.  How he wished that he can stay inside this car forever or go to faraway place so that he doesn’t have to face his parents anymore, but he isn’t able to do so. At least, he still has Kris who’s always been there for him.

“Ahh… you’re back.” His mother greeted both of them after they had step inside the house.

Her tone was a bit cheerful like she was happy to see both of them. Sehun would have thought the same too, but he knows his mother quite well. His mother was only happy to see his favorite son, his brother.

“I had brought souvenir for you, Yifan-honey. It is still inside my luggage through.” His mother then grabs Yifan’s arm, “Come, and let us go to my room. Your father was also waiting for you. He wants to talk with you about something.”

Yifan sends an apologetic look to Sehun before he was dragged off by their mother. A small tear then fall down from Sehun’s eyes as he watched their retreating back.

_ Had she really forgotten that she had two sons? That I was standing here? Why couldn’t she treat me the same as Kris-ge? _

Sehun’s frowning as he stared at himself at the mirror. Why does he have to be so weak and crying because of his parents? He should get used to it by now. Now, his eyes are swollen, how is he going to school tomorrow? He doesn’t want people talk behind his back nor did he want Jongin to fuss over him. Hmm…would it work if he uses his brother’s concealer to cover his swollen eyes? But, would he be caught for using makeup at school?

His thoughts was interrupted by his hand phone ringtone. He then took his hand phone from his bed. He smiled when he saw it is a message from Luhan. However, his smile died down the moment he read Luhan’s message.

To My Sehunnie

What are you doing, princess?

I just come back from dinner with my client.

To Luhan <3

I’m not a princess!

So stop calling me that!

To My Sehunnie

You’re my princess though. *wink*

Blush then crept up onto Sehun’s cheek after he read that. ‘Stupid, Luhan.’ he thought as he typed furiously on his phone.

To Luhan <3

I don’t have time to entertain you

Go disturb someone else!

To My Sehunnie

Aww… had I pissed off my princess?

To Luhan <3

Go away!

To My Sehunnie

I don’t want to.

I still want to talk with you.

I missed you, you know.

Sehun’s face turned into beet red. No matter how hard he wants to denied it, he kinda missed Luhan too.

To My Sehunnie

So how was is your day?

To Luhan <3

Just an ordinary day.

Sehun then hits the send button. He doesn’t know why, but he feels a little guilty for lying to Luhan.

To My Sehunnie

Ohh…really? Why do I feels like you’re hiding something from me?

Sehun almost dropped his phone when he read that message.  _ ‘How does he know?’ _

He then bites his lips. Should he tell Luhan about his parents or continue with his lies to Luhan? After thinking about it for a minute, he decided to continue lying to Luhan when he remembered the incident where Luhan almost killed his bullies. Who knows what Luhan will do once he knows about this? Although he despised his parents, he still doesn’t mean he wants to them to die.

To: Luhan <3

You’re thinking too much

I was telling the truth.

To My Sehunnie

We’ll continue our talk tomorrow, okay?

My client suddenly asked me out for a drink.

To: Luhan <3

Okay. Good night.

Sehun’s lips then forms into a small pout. He was slightly disappointed that they had to stop messaging with each other because just talking with Luhan made him forget about his mother’s cold treatment towards him hours ago.

He jumps a little by the knocking sound coming from his door.

“Sehunnie, dinner is ready.” It was Yifan, “Come and eat, okay? You don’t have to worry about our parents. They are a bit tired because of the jet lag so they will not be joining us for dinner.”

Sehun lets out sigh of relief. He was hungry since the last time he ate was during lunch time, but he wasn’t ready to face his parents yet. Hearing that his parents wouldn’t be able to join dinner, it made him a bit happy.

He then gets up from his bed and headed towards the door. His brother was standing in front of his door with his arms raised up. His brother’s lips then curled into smile making him smile too.

However, Sehun’s smile didn’t last long. He furrowed his eyebrows when Kris suddenly stops smiling. He yelps a little when his brother gently caresses his cheek.

“Had you been crying, Hun-ah?”

Sehun’s eyes widened slightly when he finally realize the reason why his brother had stop smiling. He had forgotten about his swollen eyes. He then nodded his head with a slight guilty expression on his face. He didn’t meant to make his brother worry about him. 

“I’m sorry, Hun-ah.”

‘It is not your fault, Ge. You don’t have to apologize.’

“You’re right. It is their fault. They will never changed.” Kris then caresses his brother’s hair, “Just be patient until your eighteenth birthday.You will not have to suffer after that.”

Sehun stared at his brother, asking him to explain what he means by that, but his brother just smile at him and told him that he’d wait at the dining room before leaving him behind. 

He sighed. It is hopeless for him to make Kris talk because his brother can be quite secretive when he wants to hide something from him. He can only wait and prays that his brother isn’t planning something dangerous.

 

* * *

 

Xiumin raised his eyebrows amusingly when he saw the smirk on Luhan’s lips who was busy tapping furiously at his phone. If he guess it right, Luhan must be messaging Sehun right now.

“Hey, Lu, are you ready to go now? We can’t let our client wait too long.”

“Just a second. I need to do something first.”

The smirk on Luhan grew bigger after he had changed Sehun id from ‘my sehunnie’ to ‘my princess sehunnie’ in his phone. He can already imagine Sehun’s face if he’ll know about this. That’ll be amusing to watch.

He gets up from the chair and put his handphone inside his pocket. He then approached his best friend who had just finished putting on his shoes.

“Was it Wu Sehun?”

Luhan nodded. He grabbed his leather coat from the coat hanger. 

“Han, have you fell in love with Sehun?”

“You just wouldn’t let it down, do you?”

Xiumin shrugged.

“And to answer your question, it is a no. Sehun is very interesting teenager, that’s it.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What are you actually trying to say, Xiu? I’m bit confused right now.” Luhan said as he scrunched his brows out of confusion.

Xiumin then leans against the wall, “Well, for a starter, you never take this long to bed someone before. The longest time you’ll take is a week, but it’s almost a month, yet you didn’t made any move to Wu Sehun. Secondly, you were smiling like a mad man when you were busy messaging with him few minutes ago and third, need I to remind you that you’re willing to cancel your appointment just so you can accompany him which had never happened before.”

“Why do you care so much? You never asked or bothered with whom I slept with before.”

“Because all the people that you slept before was either slut or whore, but Sehun is even barely adult. Not only that, he is mute too.”

“Wha-”

Luhan’s words was cut mid sentence by Xiumin’s ringing tone. Xiumin quickly took out his handphone and he smiles when he saw the caller id.

“It is Chen. I’m going to take this call outside.” Xiumin said as he pressed his handphone on his ear, “Think about what I said just now. If you aren’t planning to pursue a relationship with Wu Sehun, you better stop whatever you are doing right now. Don’t break that poor mute boy’s heart.”

Xiumin then walked out from the room, leaving Luhan standing there dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

D.O stared at Baekhyun who was tapping his finger on the steering wheels while humming along with the songs coming from the radio. He’s not planning to ride along with Baekhyun today, but his car had broke down this morning and he’s not in the mood to take the public transportation. Thus, much to his dismay, he had to ask Baekhyun to send him to S.M high since Chen was still in his sulking state and Chen will only stop after Luhan and Xiumin comes back from Japan.

At first, he thought that Baekhyun would reject him since he’s not a morning person and Baekhyun would usually ask something in return before he can offer his help. Thus, he was in shock when Baekhyun immediately said yes without asking any further questions.

“We have arrived.”

Baekhyun’s voice had snapped D.O out from his thought.

“Thank you for sending me, hyung.”

“You are welcome.” 

Never once did Baekhyun spare a glance at D.O. Baekhyun’s eyes keeps on roaming around school compound. It seemed that Baekhyun was looking for someone. He just don’t know who it is. Still, no matter how curious he was, he needs to go inside now before the bell rings. It’ll be hard to explain to the discipline teacher if he was caught for being late.

“I’ll be going now, hyung.”

“Ok…”

Baekhyun stopped his words halfway when the object of his affection finally appears. The tall man was walking towards the guard house while holding a plastic bag. God, he missed him so much since it had been two weeks since he last saw him. 

Baekhyun’s lips then curled into smile after he saw the object of his affection hand the plastic bag to the guard. 

_ He is still as kind as before. _

However, Baekhyun’s smile died down when a female student approached the object of his affection.

“Good morning, President Park.” The female student said. 

“Good morning, Sooying and please don’t call me that. It makes me feel old.” Chanyeol replies, rubbing his neck. Although he’s been the student council president for almost a year, he still can’t get use to it when most of the students call him president.

Baekhyun feels proud to know that his Yeollie had become the student council president. His Yeollie is genius and hard working student. He deserves it.

“Whatever you say, prez.” The female student stuck out her tongue, “I’m going to my class. Bye!” The female student then run toward the north building.

Chanyeol shook his head. He didn’t realize that Baekhyun was clenching his fist after watching the scene.

_ Who does that girl think she is? She thinks by acting cute can get my Yeollie’s attention? _

“Okay, okay, you’re obviously burning in jealousy, green-eyed monsters of envy consuming you, et cetera, et cetera, but please do try and control your temper, Baek-hyung.” If D.O didn’t interfere, he might have run the gil with his car, “ We don’t want to cause a commotion simply because you’re jealous that someone was getting close to your crush.”

“I can’t help it. His handsome face is attracting too many suitors.”

“Ahh… so he is the one? What is his name?”

D.O’s only teasing, might be fishing some little information, however he gets his second shock that morning when he saw adoration and love inside Baekhyun’s eyes.

“His name is Park Chanyeol, the love of my life.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Sehun and Jongin decided to eat their lunch at the rooftop. They want to avoid other students. The news about Luhan brawling with Sehun’s bullies had traveled among the students which is why they’re avoiding the cafeteria. They already had enough from their questioning regarding Luhan and they don’t want to face another one.

Jongin feels worried about Sehun since he was looking a bit moody since this morning. Not only that, the lunch box on his best friend’s lap was untouched which made him think  _ is Sehun feeling unwell? _

“Hunnie, are you okay?”

Sehun snaps out from his reverie. A small sigh then escapes from his lips. He then started to tell everything to Jongin.

Jongin took Sehun’s hand and squeeze it gently, “Hunnie, I know that you were heartbroken because of your parents, but you mustn’t let that affect you.”

_ ‘I know that and I should get used it, but watching how my mother treated my brother like gem while treating me like a stranger, it just broke my heart.’ _

Jongin’s expression then changed.

“I know how it felt, Hunnie.”

_ ‘Your father still…’ _

“Well, the way that he’s treating me indeed had changed, but it wasn’t for better. Before this, he keeps on insulting me since I’m a sore in his eyes. Now, just like you parents, he’d ignore me like I don’t exist. At least, Suho-hyung and all the maids still treat me the same. .”

Sehun was about to asked Jongin regarding Suho because something about Suho intrigued him especially after the incident he saw Suho with his brother when the door suddenly barged open. 

They turned their head toward the door and no words can describe how shock they were after they recognize the person that just come into the rooftop. It is none other than their school president.

“So this is where both of you eat your lunch?”

“P-president, w-what are you doing at here?” Jongin asked after he regained his senses.

“Drop that formality. Just call me hyung or Ge will do. And the reason why I’m here is because I want to join you for lunch.” Chanyeol said while flashing his signature smile to them.

“Y-you want to join us for lunch?”

“Yes, I do. So can I?”

“Well…”

Jongin then stares at his best friend, looking for answer. Seeing the president not a threat, his best friend just sighs before nodding his head.

“Y-yes, you can join us.”

“Thank you so much.”

Chanyeol then sits beside Jongin. Jongin feels awkward being around Chanyeol because he doesn’t know how to start conversation with anyone, much more to public persons like Chanyeol. Sometimes, he envy Sehun. Being mute has given Sehun a perfect excuse not to interact with others.

“Do both of you always eat lunch at here?”

Jongin nodded his head.

“Why? Was it because of the seniors from that day? Do they still bully both of you? If they do, just tell me. No need to be afraid. I’d given their name to the discipline teacher.” Chanyeol reassures that made Jongin quickly flail his hands in the air.

“T-there is no need for that, hyung. They never come looking for us after that day. I-I think you may scare them off. The reason... we eat here because we kinda hate… um. . . crowded places.”

“I can understand that. I also don’t like crowded places too, but I can’t avoid it because of my job as your president.”

“I see.”

There was a moment of silence between the three of them as they were to focus on eating their lunch. Jongin jumped a little when his best friend suddenly elbows his stomach. Sehun then signed to him to ask Chanyeol why did he want to join them.  _ Are you for real _ , but Sehun just ignored him.

“H-hyung, c-can I asked you a question?”

Chanyeol quickly swallows down his food, “Sure, what it is?”

“Why do y-you want to eat lunch with us? I mean we aren’t exactly very popular in this school.”

Chanyeol looks at the sky as he ransacks his memory lane for his reason.

“It happened three months ago. I had to stay back until five p.m. because of my school president duties. I was walking around the school compound to clear my mind a bit. Then I heard music coming from the dancing room. I felt weird because most students already went home. Thus, I decided to check it out. Turns out were both of you, practicing dancing. That day, I was mesmerized by both of you and I think both of you are very cool. So I want to befriend both of you, but I didn’t get the chance until today.”

Sehun and Jongin were shock when they heard that. It never occurred to their minds that their loveable and kind school president wants to befriend with them who are school’s outcasts.

“Am I being too direct?” Chanyeol asked after few minutes of silence.

Jongin quickly waved his hand, “That wasn’t the case!” Jongin covered his mouth when he realizes his mistake. “I-I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol then lets out a small laugh.

“Take it easy, Jongin.” He said before he pats Jongin’s shoulder gently.

“Both of us were shock because we never thought that our famous school president wants become our friend.” Jongin shyly tugs his uniform while Sehun nods his head as gesture that he agrees with Jongin’s words.

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck, “I’m not that popular and I’m very sincere to become your friend. Please give me a chance.”

“Well…”

Jongin stares at Sehun, seeking for an answer. Although it’s quite tempting for him to accept Chanyeol’s request since he doesn’t see any harm befriending Chanyeol, still he wouldn’t accept it without Sehun agreeing with it too.

Sehun mentally sighed. He is a bit reluctant to accept Chanyeol’s request. It wasn’t because he doubted Chanyeol’s sincerity, but Chanyeol is one of the popular students in their school. It will surely gain attention from the students when they learn about this and he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to complicate his life further. 

However, he feels bad rejecting Chanyeol who’s currently looking at them hopefully. He sighs again before nodding his head. 

Jongin’s lips then curls into a smile upon seeing that. He then tells Chanyeol that they accept his request. He never expected that Chanyeol would pull both of them into hugs after he finish his words.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol hums as he walks along the hallway since his apartment was located at end of the corner. He is very happy that he managed to befriend Sehun and Jongin. He felt a bit guilty for lying to them though. Yes, he did saw them practicing dancing three months ago, but that wasn’t enough reason to trigger him to become their friends. It was after the seniors who punched Sehun on the cheek.

He suddenly had this sudden need to protect them and the only way for him to do that without causing any dissatisfaction among the students is by becoming their friends and hopefully, no one will try to bully them again. However, he couldn’t tell the truth to them because he doesn’t want them to feel that he was insincere in befriending them or thinking that they are a burden to him.

He stopped his steps abruptly while his face turned pale when he almost reached his apartment. The person that he dreads the most is currently in front of his apartment. His heart almost stopped beating for a second or two when Baekhyun’s lips curls into a smile.

“You’re back. I’ve been waiting for you for almost two hours. Why are you coming back so late? Do you have many things to do at school? Is…”

“Why are you standing in front my house?”

Chanyeol quickly cuts off Baekhyun’s words. He can’t continue hearing it anymore especially when Baekhyun spoke to him very caringly.

Baekhyun’s expression changed for seconds because of Chanyeol’s cold words, but Chanyeol didn’t see it.

“I forgot my keys. I tried to call the locksmith, but no one is picking up the call. So I went to the shop and the shop was close. That explains why no one is picking up the call. I was hoping that you may let me stay overnight at your apartment. If that’s okay with you.”

“Y-you want to stay overnight at my apartment?”

“Yes, I’m.”

“But… you have girlfriend. Why…”

“If she was available, do you think I would ask you?” Baekhyun rebutted back quite rudely. He only realized his mistake when he saw Chanyeol’s shock expression, but he doesn’t have any courage to apologize for his mistake.

“But…” 

“Are you that heartless to let me sleep outside in this cold weather?”

Chanyeol lets out a small sigh, “Fine, please come in.” he said as he took out his keys.

He opens the door and lets Baekhyun enter his apartment. He tried his hardest not to let Baekhyun’s words affect him, but he couldn’t. It hurts him to know that he is Baekhyun’s last option when he already lose the right to feel hurt.

“Your apartment doesn’t change much. It still looks the same.”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol immediately headed to the side table. He quickly puts down the picture frames. He can’t allow Baekhyun see this picture. It is their picture that they’ve had taken together at the beach. He doesn’t know that Baekhyun actually had seen it after Baekhyun stepped inside his apartment.

“Err… please have a seat. I-I should...well...oh… I should prepare drink for you first. You must be thirsty.”

Chanyeol quickly runs toward the kitchen. His heart never stops on racing ever since he invites Baekhyun inside his apartment. It had been almost two years after they stopped talking to each other, yet Baekhyun still can give that kind effect to him.

_ Calm down, Chanyeol. You need to be strong. It is only for one night. He’ll be gone by tomorrow morning and we can go back on being just neighbours. _

Chanyeol lets out a shocked gasp when Baekhyun suddenly hugged him from behind. 

“B-baekhyun? W-what are you doing?”

“I miss you, Channie. I miss the saturday nights where we watching movies while under the blanket. I miss the time where we always hang out with each other, go shopping or eating. I even missed you calling me ‘Hyunnie’. Why did you suddenly treat me like a stranger? Have I done something wrong?”

“I-it wasn’t like that...I…”

Baekhyun then turns Chanyeol around so that Chanyeol is facing him.

“Then what it is the reason? Without any explanation, you suddenly treat me like I’m a stranger? Do you know that you have broken my heart?”

_ I know that, Hyunnie. It hurt me too. To do this to you, but what choice do I had? _

“I-I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“I don’t want your apology. I need to know the real reason so that we can fix this. Fix our relationship.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve always been…”

Baekhyun’s words were cut off by his handphone ringing. He then took it out from his jeans pocket and let out a small groan when he saw it was Taeyeon calling him.

Chanyeol who saw the caller id, quickly push Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun can say anything to stop, he already run inside his room. Baekhyun growls angrily and punch the kitchen wall. He then runs out from the apartment and sound of door being slammed can be heard after that.

Chanyeol cries his heart out while hugging the Rilakkuma doll that Baekhyun given to him on his sixteen birthday.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment Sehun woke up from his sleep, he knows that he had fallen sick. His head was dizzy, his throat was itched and he even feel cold although there was thick blanket cover his body and the heater had been turned up to the maximum. 

It looks like that his bad luck had followed him since yesterday to this morning. He had to stay back yesterday to perfect his dance moves while Jongin wasn’t able to accompany him because of family matters. Then, his driver’s car broken down and it will be at least three hours to fix it before his driver can come to pick him up.

He was too tired because of his dance practice, thus, he didn’t want to wait three hours to get home. Since the bus stop was only few metres away from his school, he decided to take the bus. 

However, the rain suddenly pour down heavily on his way to the bus stop. He’s left with no choice but to run under rain to bus stop and that was by far is one of worse and the stupider decision that he had ever made.

A knocking sound making him snapped out from his trance. Kris stepped inside into the room. His expression changed the moment he lays his eyes on his younger brother’s pale face and the sweats all over his face. He then headed toward Sehun’s bed and sits down on the bed. He touched Sehun’s forehead and frowns after he realize how hot the teen’s forehead was.

“Hun-ah, you’re having a high fever. No wonder you didn’t come down for the breakfast. I’ll go call our doctor now.” Kris said as he gets up from the bed.

And that was the last thing that Sehun remember before he suddenly blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun’s eyes slowly opened and he can saw that his brother was standing beside on his bed as he gives instructions to their maid. He tugged Kris’s pants to gain his attention which works because Kris stops talking and turns to face him. His stern expression immediately changed.

“You’re finally awake. Doctor Yong had checked up on you. You indeed have high fever. He had a gave few prescriptions for your fever and told me that you need to rest for a few days until the fever come down. I already informed Jongin and your school that you’re taking a sick leave.”

Sehun could only nod his head since he didn’t even have the energy to lift up his arms, leaving him no energy to signed back to his brother.

Kris runs his finger at his brother’s blonde hair, “I need to leave now. I have a meeting with a client later on. I’ve had instructed this maid to take care of you.”

Sehun gives a pleading look at his brother that he needs Kris to stay to take care of him instead of the maid. Kris let out a small sigh upon seeing that. To be frank, he didn’t have the heart to leave his sick brother, but what choice do he has? He needs to settle this important deal with this client as part of deal with his father who allows him to take leave next month.

“I’m sorry, Hun-ah. I can’t stay. This is a very important deal. I promise that I’ll come home earlier today, okay?”

Sehun nodded his head again. He was disappointed that his brother wasn’t able to stay, but he understands that his brother had important work to do.

“Thank you, Hun-ah.” Kris kissed Sehun’s forehead. He then turned to face the maid, “Take care of young master properly. If anything happens to him, you can kiss goodbye to your job.”

“Y-yes… Master Kris.” The maid stuttered. Everyone in this household knows very well how hot tempered Kris is, thus no one dare to accidentally offend him because they still cherish their job.

“Good. I’ll take my leave now.”

Kris was walking out from Sehun’s room when he bumped into his mother.

“What are you doing at here?” Kris rudely asked. He had lost respect towards his parents long ago.

“I-I saw Doctor Yong enter Sehun’s room. Is he sick?”

“Yes, he is. He is having high fever. Do you want to go in?”

“There is no need for that. Doctor Yong is already check up on him, meaning he should be fine by now. Also there is maid take care of him.”

Kris scoffed, “Really? I just told you that your son is sick. Is that the only answer that you can give to me?”

“I…”

“Whatever. I’m only wasting my energy to argue with you. You and father aren’t going to change anyway.”

Kris quickly walk away from there, leaving his dumbfounded mother behind. Both of them didn’t know that every bit of their conversation was heard by Sehun who was trying to withhold his tears from coming down because he doesn’t want to look weak in front of their maid.

 

* * *

 

 

Once again, Jongin was asked to bring all the homeworks to the teacher’s office and being the shy boy he was, he didn’t know how to reject it although he didn’t want to walk out from his classroom alone today. His instinct keeps on screaming trouble at him because he’ll become an easy target for the bully. 

He looked around the school and saw that there was no one since most of the students are inside the classroom right now, but it doesn’t mean that he should let his guard down. The bullys usually hide themselves as they waited for their  _ perfect _ victim. He was walking past the washroom when someone suddenly grabbed his arm dragged him inside, making all the textbooks fall down the floor.

He yelped when the person who dragged him pushed into the wall. He looked up and gulped when he saw his three ‘favourite’ bullies standing in front of him. The clicking sound of door lock making his face drained of its colour because it lesser his chance to escape.

“We’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour now. Waiting for the moment that you’ll be entering this washroom or passing by here. The three of us was in the bad mood today. We’re looking for  punching bag and we heard that the mute boy isn’t coming today.” Their leader said who was tall, bulky man with few buttons of his uniform shirt open.

The sweat keep sliding down from Jongin’s forehead. He is very scared right now and he is too weak to fight the three of them. He wanted to scream for help, but somehow his voice betray him because none of  his voice were able to come out from his mouth.

“Today it is just your bad luck, Kim.” The leader said as he raised his fist.

Jongin closed his eyes as he waited for impending punch.

“Stop it right now.”

His eyes snapped open and his jaw almost drop to the ground when he saw D.O leans against one of the stall door.

“Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?”

“I had been inside this stall since this morning to take a nap.” D.O replied as he pointed the stall behind him, “Thanks to your loud voice, it wake me up from my sleep.”

“If that was the case, leave now! Or you’re going to get it too.” One of them threatened ti which only made D.O laugh and smirk.

“I’m not going to leave without that boy.” 

“Fine, you asked for it! Guys, let’s teach this shorty a lesson that he wouldn’t forget for interrupting us.”

D.O lets out a sinister laugh making the hairs on the back of Jongin stand up and at the very moment, Jongin’s instincts told him that instead of being afraid of his bullies, he should be fearing of this petite man.

“Come and get me then.” D.O taunted.

“Let see if you’ll be still be arrogant after this!”

Jongin closed his eyes again when the leader raised his fist to punch D.O. Then, he heard screams coming from the leader and follow by two of his goons.

“Nini, you can open your eyes now. Everything is okay now.”

Jongin open his eyes slowly. The first thing that he saw was D.O smiling at him and he couldn’t stop from thinking that D.O has such a beautiful smile.

“Let us leave now.” 

D.O then grabs Jongin’s hand. He drags Jongin towards the door while Jongin gulps a little when he saw the three of his bullies lay down on the floor while groaning in pain. His instinct was screaming at him that he should have stayed away from D.O, but he still let the short man to drag him out from the washroom.

D.O opened the water bottle before he hands it to the teen beside him. Jongin thanked him as he take the water bottle from his hand.

“Are you okay? Do you need to go the infirmary?” D.O asked after seeing Jongin’s pale face. He still can remembered that Jongin had panic attack when they met for the second time.

“I-I’m fine. T-they didn’t… managed to hit m-me.” Jongin replied before he drinks the water bottle in his hand.

“I’m glad to hear that. You don’t have to worry about them anymore. I’ve had warned them that they can’t ever lay their dirty hands on you again.” D.O assured, as if the threat he has done to the three isn’t something to be afraid of.

“Erm… t-thank you for s-saving me b-back there. I-I wouldn’t be able to walk out th-there uninjured if it was because… of you saving… me. Al-although I-I was wondering, w-why did you save me?”

“How could I let them punch this beautiful face of yours?” D.O replies as he intensely stares at the teen in front of him making Jongin quickly avert his eyes.

“I-I...wh-what? I’m... not beautiful...” Jongin mumbled shyly.

“I was telling the truth. You’re indeed beautiful.” D.O shrugged. “And there is also another reason why I have to save you. Because you’re Suho-hyung’s cousin. If I just stand there watching and let those three students punch you, Suho-hyung will have my head.” D.O explained further.

“O-ohh…I see” Jongin could only stare at his lap as he tries to process everything that D.O said.

“Oh, where is your best friend, Sehun? I didn’t saw him today and he’s usually stuck like a glue with you.”

A green monster suddenly possessed Jongin, “He is having high fever, thus, he is on sick leave for few days. Why do you want to know anyway? You should know by now that your boss had taken a liking on him.”

D.O’s lips curls into smirk, obviously detecting the jealousy underneath Jongin’s tone. Not only that, the teen managed to talk in full sentence without stuttering.

“Are you jealous, Nini? I assure you that I have no feelings toward Wu Sehun. The only reason why I was asking because Luhan-hyung had asked me to watch his every move.”

“I-I wasn’t jealous.” Jongin quickly denied as blush slowly creeps up onto his cheeks.

“Really? Because you sounded like a jealous boyfriend minute ago.” D.O continues to tease Jongin because of the reactions given by the younger that is very cute and entertaining.

Jongin stands up from the bench. He couldn’t stay there any longer and let D.O continue on teasing him.

“I-I need t-to go to class now. T-thanks for everything.”

D.O chuckles as he watch Jongin run off from the garden. Jongin’s indeed very cute and his types were always have been the cute and beautiful young boys. He was a bit reluctant to take this babysitting job at first, but now, he is thankful to Luhan for choosing him because it allowed him to get to know Jongin better. 

Talking about Luhan, he should told him about Sehun’s condition. He took out his phone and sends a short message to Luhan. He then walks out from the garden while humming.

 

* * *

 

 

Luhan takes out his phone and he frowns when there was no reply from Sehun. He understands that Sehun is it the class right now, but why he couldn’t send a short message to reply him? Rather than making him waited for whole day for his reply.

“Mr. Lu, do you have something to do tonight?” The woman who was sitting beside him asked. She’s been shamelessly rubbing his thighs while batting her eyelashes seductively.

He glared murderously at the woman making the woman quickly back off from him. He’s not in the mood to entertain this woman right now. He didn’t care if she is his customer’s daughter and also the one who made decision to sign business deal with them today. What’s taking Xiumin so long inside the washroom?!

The ringing tone of coming from his phone makes his anger calm down a little. He hoped this message is coming from Sehun, if not, don’t blame him if something happens in this restaurant.

**_From: D.O_ **

**_Your boyfriend is having a high fever._ **

Luhan’s expression immediately changed upon reading the message. He abruptly stands up from the chair making the woman jumped in shock. He quickly grabs his coat and runs towards the entrance.

Xiumin who just come out from the washroom could only watch Luhan runs out from the restaurant as he wondered what has happened while he was gone to the washroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Kris ordered hot americano along with donut as his lunch. He only took a simple lunch today because he was going to meet up with his client in the late afternoon today. 

After that, he can finally go home to take care of Sehun. He does feel bad for leaving his younger brother behind, but this is also for his brother’s sake. Their father only allows him to take leave next month if he’s able to finish all his works.

He’s planning to take Sehun on a vacation since there’s going to be a school holiday next month so that he can replace all the times that he wasn’t able be there for the younger and also, away from their sorry excuse of parents.

He snaps from his thought when the cashier asked him to pay for the second time. He then pays using his credit card and he ignores the seductive smile that the cashier sends at him. He headed towards the waiting area as he waited for his coffee. He sighs when some of the workers dared to wink or send flirty smiles to him. He’s used to this as it happens on a daily basis.

It isn’t that he’s being arrogant or too proud of himself, but he knows too well that he was a rich and good looking young man. With his handsome face combined with his tall, model like physique, it is understandable why people couldn’t stop throwing themselves at his feet.

However, he currently doesn’t have any interest on having a relationship whether with men or women. His only focus right now are his works and his younger brother. That’s why he would ignore all the advances and most people will get it by his cold attitude. Well, most  _ people  _ aside from Suho who doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘no’.

“Here is your coffee, sir.” The barista then placed the hot cup on the counter.

“Thank you.”

“Hi, my love.” Suho said as he hugged Kris from behind. This must be his lucky day for him to bump into the love of his life at the coffee house.

Kris was shock by Suho’s action, his hand accidentally bump into his cup. As result the cup loses it balance and spilling its hot content on his palm.

“Ouch!” Kris yelps in pain.

“Damnit! Why are you so clumsy?” Suho scolded as he took the napkin and wiped the coffee from Kris’s palm.

Kris gives Suho  _ are-you-serious? _ look before he tries to pull his hand,but Suho only tightens his grip.

Suho clicked his tongue when his saw Kris’ palm had turned red. He then drags Kris towards the washroom, ignoring the outburst coming from the taller man.

He used his leg to kick the door open before bringing Kris onto the sink. He turns on the water tap and used the water to wash Kris’s hand. His heart aches a little when he saw the pained expression on Kris’s face.

“You should be more careful. Go check the doctor after this. I’m scared that the coffee may had burned your hand.” Suho said as he still inspects Kris’s palm to which the owner tries, but fails to snatch away.

“It is all your fault! You shocked me by hugging me from behind!”

Suho raises his eyebrows, “Oh? I never thought that my presence will bring such an effect to you. Am I really that scary to you?”

“Wh-what are you talking about? I-I’m never scared of anyone including you.” Kris mentally cursed for stuttering in front of Suho because this definitely isn’t a very good way to show to the smirking man that he wasn’t scared of him. “Now, would you mind let go of my hand?”

Kris’s eyes widened in shock because Suho suddenly bring his palm to his lips. Heat starts to crawl up onto his cheek when Suho starts kissing his fingers. What is worse, the jerk even dared to lick every single piece of his fingers and he could only stand there letting him doing so!

He pushed Suho away after he finally regained his senses. He glared at him who had the decency to maliciously wink at him to which only made his blood boil in anger. He huffed before he runs out from the washroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Luhan immediately runs out from the taxi after the taxi reached Sehun’s house. He lets out a groan when the taxi driver called him back. Only to realize that he hasn’t pay the taxi driver yet. He took out a few notes from his wallet and asked the driver to keep the change.

He then run towards the door. He keeps on pressing the doorbell until a maid who is around thirty years old opened the door. The maid was a bit shock to saw Luhan because this is her first time meeting the man, also looking disheveled with his hair in mess and two button of his shirt were open.

“Excuse me, I need to meet Wu Sehun now.” Luhan said, interrupting the maid’s thoughts. He was being impatient right now and the maid dared to openly stared at him instead of letting him in.

“Who are you?”

A small sigh then escaped from Luhan’s lips, “I’m his friend. I heard that he was sick so I come here to pay him a visit.”

“Y-you’re young master’s friend?”

“Why? Do you have problem with that? As far I know you’re only a maid. So you shouldn’t be such a busy body towards your employer’s personal life.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to sound like that.”

“Let me in now and bring me to Sehun’s room.” Luhan commands, this time with much more stricter tone that he always use towards his subordinates.

“Please follow me then.”

The maid then allows Luhan to entered the house. Luhan admitted that Sehun’s house was huge although not as huge as his. 

They were passing by the living room where he spot a woman around forty years old whom he guess was Sehun’s mother judging by her outfit, a yellow blouse with skirt in same colour and the pearls necklace around her neck along with pearl earrings.

“Mrs. Tan, who is this young man?” Mrs. Wu asked upon seeing the feminine man whom she never met before.

“He said he is young master Sehun’s friend and had come here to pay him a visit.”

Mrs. Wu clearly was shock by it, but she didn’t give any comment and she only waved her hand dismissively. The maid climb stairs with Luhan trailed from behind. They then stops in front of a room. 

“Here is young master Sehun’s room. One of maid is inside taking care of him.” The maid explained as she pointed the door.

Luhan raised his eyebrows. Sehun’s mother was here, but why she wasn’t the one who taking care of him? He wanted to asked, however, the maid already left. Well, the only way for him to get his answer is to ask Sehun directly.

He knocks at the door and a small female voice then asked him to come in as the door isn’t lock. He turns the knob and pushes the door open. He almost smirked when he saw the shocked expression on Sehun’s face.

“Hello there, Sehunnie.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Young master, please drink your medicine.” The maid begged as she push the pills towards Sehun.

Sehun quickly shakes his head with his arms folded against his chest. He didn’t care that he was suppose to eat his medicine in order to get healthy again, he still isn’t going to eat those bitter thing! (Yes, he indeed was being a bratty teen that he was right now.)

“I’m begging you, young master. Master Kris will have…”

The maid words were cut off by the knocking sound on the door. Thinking that, it was one of the maid come to replace her and deal with Sehun, she asked that person to come in. To her shock and also Sehun, it was a young man with feminine face stepped inside the room.

“Hello, Sehunnie.”

“Err...are you young master Sehun’s friend?”

“Yes, I’m. I come here to pay him a visit.”

“I-I see.”

“It is okay for you to leave us alone?”

“Well...it is not that I want to, but young master Sehun still haven’t taken his medicine so…”

Luhan quickly cut off the maid’s words, “Just leave it to me. I’ll make sure he’ll take his medicine.” He says as he stare at Sehun who was glaring at him.

“Okay then. I’ll come back an hour or two to take his temperature.”

“Okay.”

The maid then leave the two behind. Luhan headed towards the bed and sits down on the chair beside the bed. He took Sehun’s hand and kissed it gently making the teen blush.

“Do you know how worried I was when I heard you’re sick? I immediately took the first flight back to China.”

_ What? He came back to here because of me? _

“Are you feeling much better now?”

Sehun nodded his head. He’s not a hundred percent healthy yet, but at least he’s not feeling dizzy anymore now that his fever had gone down a little.

“Good. However, you still need to drink your medicine.” Luhan then took the pills that was left behind by the maid, “Come on.”

Sehun glared at the medicine, hoping that it will be gone from his sight.

“Sehunnie, please. You need to eat your medicine.” Luhan repeated his words again, this time with much softer tone.

He lets out a small sigh when Sehun shakes his head. Although they’ve only hanged out for a few times, it’s enough to know Sehun can be very stubborn sometimes which made him no choice but to do  _ that.  _

He puts the pill inside his mouth before he gulped the water. He then grab the back of Sehun’s head and pressed their lips together. Sehun let out a shocked gasp and he took this chance to shove the pill into Sehun’s mouth. He would have continued their kiss if not because Sehun pushing him away. He smirked as he spots the blush on Sehun’s cheek.

“Do you want me to do that again or are you going to take the rest of your medicine by your own now?”

Sehun sends a glare at Luhan before he took the pills from Luhan’s palm. He put it inside his mouth and gulped it down along with the water. He makes a bitter expression making Luhan chuckle upon seeing it.

“You’re very cute, Sehunnie.”

Once again, Sehun glared at the elder, but as usual, he was ignored. He huff as he folds his arms across his chest. He shouldn’t have let Luhan come in if he knows Luhan was going to pull that stunt.

“Sehunnie, there is something that I needed to ask. Why’s the maid the one who’s taking care of you when your mother is inside the house? Doesn’t she feel worry at all? One of her son is sick.”

Sehun’s expression immediately changed. He bites his lips while his fingers were fidgeting with each other. He never thought that Luhan would ever realize that his mother wasn’t here to take care of him. What should he say to Luhan? Should he confess or lie just lie?

His internal debate stops as Luhan squeezes his hand, “It is okay, Sehunnie. Judging from your expression, I already can guess what happen.” He’s fast to notice how tears badly wants to escape from the younger making him comfort Sehun much more, “I’m very sorry that you had to face all this. Not only you were bullied at school, you even had to face discrimination at your own house. That woman…” Luhan slams the bedside table making Sehun jump a little, “Doesn’t deserve to become your mother at all.”

Sensing Luhan’s impending rage, Sehun grabs Luhan’s hand and uses his eyes to plead at Luhan not to kill his mother. He still hates them for treating him like this, but not matter what, they’re part of the reason why he was born into this world.

Luhan pats Sehun’s hand gently, “Don’t worry, Sehunnie. I’ll not kill her since it will upset you and I don’t want to upset you. Still, that doesn’t make me close one eye and let her treat you like this. I only want make her regret for hurting your feelings.” He then send a smile towards Sehun.

Sehun can feel the chill all over his body and it wasn’t because of his fever. He wanted to tell Luhan that he doesn’t have to do that because he doesn’t need revenge towards his parents, but he didn’t when he saw a small yawn coming from Luhan’s lips. The elder must be very tired because of the flight.

He scoot and pats the empty space beside him. At first Luhan couldn’t understand it making him do the same gesture again. His heart skips a bit when Luhan’s lips curled into a smile instead of his usual smirk. Luhan then sit down to the spot beside him. Within a minute, the elder had fallen asleep with his head laid down on Sehun’s shoulder.

This is nice, Sehun thinks before he also fallen into deep sleep.   
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a double update chapter. Pls read the previous chapter first. Thanks

Luhan groans as he open his eyes, only to close them again when the lights burned his sight. Trying again, Luhan gently and slowly opens his eyes, scanning the area before turning his head when he felt a soft, warm breath hits his face. His lips then curls into a small smile when he saw Sehun still in deep sleep beside him. The teen looked very beautiful and peaceful as the evening moonlight shine on him.

_ Just like an angel _ . He thought.

He then raise his hand and carefully starts caressing Sehun’s cheek gently. The teen stirred a little, but there was no any indication that Sehun is waking up from his sleep. He slowly leaned in and Sehun’s warm breath hits his face. However, before he could kiss those red lips, the door suddenly barged open.

Turns out it was Kris. His expression immediately changed upon seeing Luhan inside the room.

“What the hell you doing at here!? And what are you planning to do with my brother?” Kris growled as he take large strides with his fist clenched in anger. 

Because of his loud, deep voice, it woke Sehun up from his sleep. His cheeks turns pink when he saw he and Luhan was too close for his comfort. He quickly distance himself from Luhan.

Luhan scoffs because of Sehun’s action. How dare this tall man disturb him when he was about to steal a kiss from Sehun and making him lose that warmness of another body?

“Are you deaf? I was asking you a question.”

“No, I’m not deaf. I did heard you.” Luhan then gets up from the bed and dusts off his pants, “I come here to pay Sehun a visit since he was sick.”

“How did you know he was sick?” Kris then turned to face Sehun, “Were you the one to tell him?”

Sehun then grips his blanket tightly because of his Ge’s loud voice and angry expression.

“Hey! Don’t you ever dare blame Sehun.” Luhan quickly said after he saw Sehun’s scared reaction. “He didn’t told me anything. I went to his school to pay him a visit and one of his classmates was the one who tell me that he was on sick leave.” Luhan lied. He can’t let Kris know that he had ordered someone to watch Sehun.

Seeing that his younger brother tremble, he gestured the man to follow him, “You come with me. I need to have a private talk with you.” 

“Fine.”

Luhan was about to follow Kris, but Sehun stopped him by tugging his shirt. He offers a smile to Sehun as he pries Sehun’s hand gently from his shirt.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. I promise nothing bad will happen between your brother and I.” Luhan assured while patting Sehun’s hand gently.

Kris clicked his tongue upon seeing Luhan’s gestures towards his younger brother. Call him overprotective or whatsoever, but he didn’t like the way Luhan treat his younger brother. He didn’t want Sehun to fall into one of Luhan’s charm.

“Stop wasting my time and come with me now!” He repeats his instructions again, this time with much stricter tone.

Kris then walked out from Sehun’s room. Luhan smiled reassuringly at Sehun again before he also walks out from Sehun’s room. He then follows Kris toward his study room.

“Close the door. I don’t want anyone to listen to our conversation.”

“Are you scared that your mother will heard us? I thought she didn’t care about your younger brother.” Luhan sarcastically said. Still, he close the door behind him.

Kris stared at Luhan in disbelief, “H-how did you know about that? Did Sehun…”

“No, he didn’t told me anything.” Luhan quickly cut off Kris’s sentence. He didn’t want Kris to be mad at Sehun again. “I’m very sharp in these kind of things. I had been here for hours and your mother is at home, yet she never once come to see your brother. Not only that, maids were the one who been take care of Sehun. Doesn’t she felt worried that one of his son is sick? That made me realize that she wasn’t care enough about Sehun. Was it because of his disability?”

Kris huff as he folded his arms across his chest.

“She wasn’t the only one. In this house, only I care about Sehun’s well being.”

“Don’t tell me that your father too…” Luhan couldn’t help let a small groan as he clenched his fist in anger. How dare Sehun’s parents treat him like this? What had ever Sehun done to them? So what if Sehun is mute? He is still one of their son.

“Now, you know why I’m very protective of him which is the reason why I call you here. I’m going to repeat this again, I want you to stay away from Sehun. I heard lot of rumors about you especially on how you change your partners like clothes. Sehun had suffered a lot in his whole life because my parents’ ill treatment towards him and I don’t want that because of you, he gets hurt again. Just go find someone else to play with.”

Luhan scoffed upon hearing Kris’s warning. He did understand Kris’s reasoning, but that doesn’t meant he is going to obey Kris’s instruction and stay away from Sehun.

“I think it is about time for you to share the burden of taking care of Sehun with someone and I’m willing to share that  _ burden _ with you.”

Kris furrows his eyebrows, “What do you meant by that?”

“Whether you like it or not, I’m going to be in Sehun’s life. You should feel grateful that you’re Sehun’s older brother. If not, I’d have to teach you a lesson for disrespecting me.”

“Are you trying to blackmailing me right now?”

Luhan’s lips then curled into mischievous smirk, “Maybe or maybe not.” 

Luhan then walked out from the room without even waiting for Kris to finish his words. He went back to Sehun’s room. His lips quickly formed into smile when he saw Sehun’s eyes lit up a little after he step inside into the room.

“Sehunnie, don’t worry. Your brother and I were just talking. As usual, he asked me to stay away from you, but just like I told you before I can’t do that especially now that I know about your parents.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in shock.

“I promise that I’ll not hurt your parents. I’m glad that I know the truth because it even gave me more reasons to pamper you, princess.” Luhan teased. He lets out a small chuckle when he saw the blush on Sehun’s cheek.

“I would like to stay longer but it is getting late and I’m still a bit tired because of the jet lag. I’ll come to visit you again tomorrow.”

Sehun wants to tell Luhan that he doesn’t have to come tomorrow and that he feels much better than this morning, but he wasn’t able to voice it out. His eyes widened again when Luhan suddenly kisses his forehead. 

Again, blush appears on his cheek because of the elder’s action.

He then glared at Luhan when he heard a small laugh coming out from the elder’s mouth.

He huffs as he watches Luhan walk out from his room. Minutes later, his brother come back inside his room with displeasure written all over on his face. It is very clear that he’s still angry because of Luhan.

“That man...Urgh! You’re still unwell, Hun. We’ll talk about this after you’re well enough. Go back to rest. I’ll ask the maid to bring your dinner later.”

Sehun released his breath that he didn’t realize that he’s been holding. He knows that he shouldn’t feel relieved, because knowing his brother, he wouldn’t let go of this matter easily. At least for the time being, he doesn’t have to face the matter regarding about his feelings and his relationship with Luhan.

 

* * *

 

 

Luhan enters his office. He should immediately head home since he was still tired, but he still need to settle some of his paperworks before going back home and get the rest that he much needed.

He then headed towards his desk and sit down on the leather chair. Before he can turn on his computer, Suho suddenly steps inside the office without even knocking the door first.

“So Xiumin-hyung was telling the truth when he said you had abandoned him at Japan and leave him to deal with Song’s daughter.” Suho said before he sit down on the chair in front the desk

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Luhan spats back. His displeasure clearly written all over his face.

“I thought you want to hear this good news.”

“What is it?”

“Well, Xiumin-hyung managed to convince Song’s daughter to sign the agreement with us. After this, we’ll be their only sole supplier. Is that a good news?”

“Great to hear that. I know that Xiumin can do it without my help.” Luhan replies coldly.

“Hyung, what is wrong with you? You looked so tense. And also why did you suddenly come back here?”

“Sehun is having fever. I came back because of him.”

Suho raises his eyebrows, “Oh?”

“I just came back from his house. I bump into his brother and we had a bit of argument about my relationship with Sehun. That jerk…” Luhan slammed his desk, “How dare him disrespect me? He thinks he can order me, Luhan, the leader of one the biggest mafia in China around? Maybe I should teach him a little lesson so that he finally knows who really I am.”

“I wouldn't allow that.” Suho suddenly said as he gritted his teeth. 

“What am I going to do with that jerk isn’t your business. We’re just business partner, that’s all.”

“Don’t call him jerk. He is going to become my spouse in future. Of course I’ll not let you harm him.” Suho replies. He didn’t care that he may be going to lose his life for talking back to Luhan. He’ll do anything to protect the love of his life.

“What?” Luhan asks as he stared at Suho in disbelief.

“Look, I know that Kris Wu can be very rude. I experienced that first hand. But you must understand why he was being protective towards Sehun. I’d do the same too if someone who had bad reputation court Jongin. Also, I already made a promise with you that I’ll deal with him. So just leave Kris Wu in my hand.”

“Fine. You better deal with him fast. You know that I’m not very patience man.”

“You aren’t the only one, hyung. I had run out my patience too. It is about for me to make Kris Wu mine.” Suho’s lips curled into a smirk as he thinks about his plan to deal with the love of his life who is quite stubborn man, but that’s one of the reason why he’s attracted toward Kris.

“I’ll not going to interfere whatever you’re going to do with Kris Wu. Just don’t do too much damaged to him. I don’t want make Sehun sad.”

A small laughter then come out from Suho’s lips.

“I already told you that I’m going to marry him in near future. What do you think that I’m going to do with him?”

“Just I said, I don’t care. Get out from my office now if you don’t have anything more to say.”

Suho raises his hand in a surrendering manner as he get up from the chair, “Fine. I’ll leave now. What about you?”

“I still need to settle some paperworks before going home.”

“Don’t overworked yourself, hyung. Everyone will worry about you especially Wu Sehun if you get sick.”

“I know that. These paperworks wouldn’t take me that long time to finish it.”

Suho turns the knob. He turns to face Luhan again when he remembers something, “And one more thing, Xiumin-hyung sounded very angry on the phone just now. You better prepare yourself tomorrow.”

Luhan scoffed upon hearing that as he watched Suho walk out from his office. Knowing Xiumin for very long time, the only thing that he get from his best friend is non-stop nagging. Thus, why he should be scared of him?

 


End file.
